Still I Say There's A Way For Us
by loislane16
Summary: Throughout the course of the revolution, Enjolras and Eponine become dear friends. But when Eponine is injured, does it become something more? Or better yet, will either person admit that there's a way for them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Enjolras lounged with his friends in the ABC Café after a long meeting discussing plans for the revolution. After ending a conversation with Combeferre, Enjolras picked up a book and secluded himself at a table in the corner of the room. He needed some time to clear his mind and reading was the best way to do it. Suddenly, he saw something appear in the distance, and he glanced up. At the top of the stairs stood Eponine Thenardier. Her deep brown eyes scanned across the room, and a sad look crossed her face.

_Looking for Marius, no doubt_, Enjolras thought. He snapped his book shut, placed it to the side, and stood. Quickly, he strode over to where Eponine was standing.

"Mademoiselle," he said, getting Eponine's attention.

"Enjolras, have you-"

"Seen Monsieur Pontmercy?" Enjolras interrupted, finishing Eponine's sentence. Her cheeks blushed and she nodded. "He left early. He's probably back at home by now."

"Thank you, Monsieur," she responded and turned to go back downstairs.

Enjolras followed her, keeping his pace one step behind. When they reached the bottom level, where it was more secluded, Enjolras reached out and grabbed Eponine's shoulder. She spun to face him.

"Eponine, why are you still chasing after that idiot? Please tell me what you see in him to allow your heart to be broken so many times?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

"He's not an idiot, and honestly I don't know. But, that's not why I'm looking for him. He asked a favor of me."

Enjolras looked down at her curiously, wanted to know what Marius could possibly be asking Eponine to do for him. She sighed before continuing.

"He asked me to find this girl. Someone he met in the market," she said bitterly.

"Oh." Enjolras wasn't sure how to respond so he just offered her a reassuring smile. "Would you like me to see you there safely?" he asked.

"That's alright, Monsieur. I can take care of myself," she said before turning to leave.

Enjolras watched sorrowfully as his dear friend walked out of the front door of the ABC.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Back upstairs, Enjolras wished everyone well, tucked his book under his arm, and started to head home. His brief talk with Eponine made him think of the first time he had met the girl. He was walking in the market when he saw Marius and a girl standing across the way. He wound his way around all the people until he came to be standing not far from them.

"Marius, how are you?" he greeted.

"Hello Enjolras! I'm doing well. Let me introduce you to my good friend, Eponine Thenardier."

"Nice to meet you, Mademoiselle. Thenardier? Are your parents who I think they are?" Eponine blushed and looked away, a frown crossing her face.

"Yes, Monsieur."

"Please, call me Enjolras," he said with a smile. Seeing his kindness, despite her family name, she looked up at him and returned the smile.

"I know you," she said, "Aren't you the leader of Les Amis?" Enjolras nodded.

"Monsieur Pontmercy!" someone yelled from across the market.

"Excuse me. I'll be back shortly," Marius said before hurrying away to the person who called his name.

"How did you know I was the leader of Les Amis?" Enjolras inquired.

"Through Marius, I suppose. Although, I do sit outside the café and listen to your meetings sometimes. I hope you don't mind," she said shyly.

"Oh, not at all! You are welcome to come inside for the meetings, if you like. We appreciate any supporters we can get."

Eponine smiled. About that time, Marius returned.

"It never ends! Someone is always trying to sell me something!" he exclaimed.

"Well, you are in a market, Marius," Enjolras smirked.

"I know, but it can still become quite annoying! I must be on my way. 'Ponine, may I escort you home?" She nodded before turning to Enjolras.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mon- um, Enjolras. Thank you for your offer to attend the meetings," Eponine blushed.

Enjolras chuckled, "The pleasure is all mine, Eponine. And you're very welcome. I hope to see you there."

The two men nodded to each other, then Marius and Eponine walked away. Enjolras knew from that moment that there was something very special about Eponine Thenardier.

It took about a week before Eponine started coming to the meetings. Every meeting she would come in shortly behind Marius and would find a seat by herself. Unlike the others, she would not take notes, but just sit and soak up whatever Enjolras was speaking about. As soon as the meetings were over, she left, not staying to talk to anyone afterwards. Enjolras noticed how her eyes shone as he spoke of freedom and liberty. He could tell that she dreamed of a better future.

About the fourth time Eponine showed up, Enjolras was determined to catch her before she hurried out of the cafe. He had brought her something that he hoped would serve as fuel to her dreams. As soon as he was finished speaking, he picked up his pace and turned in Eponine's direction. She was already halfway down the stairs and making a beeline toward the door.

"Eponine!" he called after her, but she acted like she was ignoring him. In a matter of seconds, she was out the door and on the street. Enjolras had to break into a jog to reach her and he stepped out onto the street behind her. "Eponine!" he called again. This time she could not ignore him so she stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Eponine, I noticed that you seem to be pretty engaged in our meetings, so I brought you these." He reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a packet of papers.

"They are some notes I've taken. I thought you might like to read over them." Eponine looked at the papers, the back at Enjolas, then looked away.

"Oh, thank you for offering, but I- I can't read. I've always wanted to learn, but I just never did, she admitted. Enjolras pondered what she said for a moment before speaking.

"Forgive me if this offer is inappropriate, but I could teach you to read, if you like."

"You'd really do that?"

"Well, yes. I know we've barely met, but I consider you a friend, Eponine."

"That's very kind of you, Enjolras. I would like that very much," she smiled.

"Great! Would you like to meet at the cafe early before the meetings?"

"OK. That sounds nice."

"Will you be alright walking home by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Thank you again!" Eponine said before walking briskly down the street. Enjolras smiled before going back in the cafe to talk with friends.

Enjolras began teaching Eponine how to read, and she caught on very quickly. Soon, she knew enough to start learning to write. Writing took more time, but Eponine still excelled. Their sessions started to become interrupted when the students arrived at the cafe early. Enjolras saw that Eponine would become embarrassed when the others would come in and inquire about what they were doing, so eventually they moved the lessons to Enjolras's apartment. During one lesson, Enjolras realized how much Eponine had improved and was utterly amazed at how she learned so quickly

"You know, you're very intelligent," he said. Eponine blushed.

"You're just saying that to make me feel good about myself," she smirked.

"No. I'm serious. I've never seen someone your age learn so fast! It's incredible! I wouldn't have been able to learn how to read and write this fast."

Eponine just laughed shyly and continued with her writing. After that, Enjolras began to send some of his books home with her.

As time went on, they started becoming very good friends, with most of their views and opinions being the same. They started talking more, and Eponine, who was normally very private, started to confide in Enjolras.

"So, I see the way you look at Marius. What's that all about? And I'm not even going to pretend not knowing about the way you follow him around, staying hidden so he doesn't see you." Enjolras has been wondering about this for quite some time, but he couldn't find a good time to ask her. He decided to jump out on a limb and go for it, no matter how she reacted.

"You've noticed that, huh?" she asked, a bit ashamed.

"How could I not?" Enjolras scoffed.

"I guess I've had a 'thing' for Marius for a while. But he doesn't see it. He sees me only as a friend."

"Do you love him, Eponine?" She didn't respond for a while. Enjolras saw the tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, 'Ponine," he said softly, reaching over to place his hand on hers.

"It's OK, Enjolras. You didn't mean to. And yes, I suppose I do love him. But nothing will ever happen between us because he doesn't feel the same," Eponine said, looking up at him and wiping a tear from her eye.

"He's a fool. If I can notice how you feel for him, then he is an oblivious fool." Eponine laughed at his statement before standing to leave.

"I won't be able to come to the meeting tonight. I've got chores to do at home."

"Could I escort you home, 'Ponine?" he asked, knowing how she'd respond.

As always she answered, "That's alright. I can take care of myself, Enjolras."

"See you soon, then."

"Goodbye!"

_**Authors Note: Hello readers! So, I'm new to FanFiction. Well, I've been reading on here for a while, but this is my first story. Reviews are very much welcomed! I'd love to hear what you think and if you have any critiques! Also, all the models for this story are from the movie. (Aaron Tveit, Samantha Barks, etc) Thank you very much and enjoy!**_

_** ~loislane16**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Enjolras snapped back to the present when he reached the door of his apartment and had to fumble with the lock to get the door to open. He missed their lessons. They stopped meeting once Eponine felt like she could read and write well enough. Enjolras would often lend her some of his books to read, since she didn't have money of her own to buy them. Even though they stopped meeting regularly, they still remained very good friends. Eponine felt like she could tell Enjolras anything, and he felt the same with her.

Eponine started to become more social with the friends at the cafe. Through their friendship, Enjolras had discovered that Eponine was very outspoken, independent, and opinionated, but she surprised the rest of the friends when she started showing her true self. She would join in debates and discuss topics with the group. Enjolras would just sit back and smile at her. He was astonished at how sociable she'd become. He found that he enjoyed watching her debate her points much more than he enjoyed debating himself.

Enjolras began to wonder about what Eponine had said back at the cafe. He saw the pain in her eyes when she told him that Marius asked her to find some girl. Although Enjolras was good friends with Marius, he wasn't lying when he told Eponine that he was an oblivious fool. If Marius only realized the pain he was causing Eponine, surely he wouldn't have asked her to do such a favor. This mystery girl could perhaps explain why Marius had been acting strange lately. Enjolras had noticed that Marius was being quite unfocused and distracted. Was Marius going to become a love struck fool? Enjolras laughed at the thought. But then he groaned, realizing he'd have to put up with him.

Enjolras was very concerned about Eponine. He knew how much this destroyed her. He tried to push all this thoughts from his mind as he worked on some things for his classes and got ready for bed. He laid there for close to an hour, not able to sleep, before deciding that he had to talk to Eponine. He swiftly changed out of his clothes and into the clothes he had worn earlier that day. Grabbing his favorite coat, red with golden buttons, he left his apartment and began walking down the street. He hoped Eponine wouldn't be mad at him for waking her.

As he passed by an alleyway, he heard the sounds of crying. He gazed into the alleyway and saw the form of what appeared to be a woman. Enjolras stepped into the alley, wanting to make sure the person wasn't injured. Suddenly, he realized he knew the person slumped against the wall and sobbing.

"Eponine?" he asked softly, kneeling down beside her. Eponine's knees were pulled up to her chest, and her head was in her hands. He placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. "Eponine?" he asked again, a little louder.

"Enjolras," she wailed, looking up at him with swollen eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Are you alright?" She just shook her head furiously, letting out another sob.

"Come with me, Eponine." She didn't fight with him as he helped her up and lead her back to his apartment. He walked her over to his couch before going to fix them both tea. After she had calmed down, he sat down in the chair adjacent to her and spoke.

"Do you want to tell me what got you so upset?"

"The favor. The one I told you about at the cafe. I gave Marius the girls address, but he begged me to take him there so I did. It was awful! I stayed in the shadows so I didn't get a good look at her, but I could tell she was prettier than I. She has money as well. If I had even the slimmest chance with Marius before this girl, I don't now." She started sobbing again.

"Eponine, listen. You need to forget about Pontmercy! He's completely absurd to not love you. You're incredibly intelligent. Even though you don't think so, you are a beautiful girl. And money doesn't even matter. He'd be extremely lucky to have you. So, think of it as his loss because you can find someone much better than that idiot!" Enjolras exclaimed.

"Thank you, but you're my friend Enjolras. You have to say those things."

"No I don't. But I choose to because they are true."

"I don't know if I could simply forget about him. I've loved him ever since I met him. It's so hard to just let go!"

"I know, but try. I know you'll be happier once you do. Trust me." no one said anything for a while. Finally, Enjolras offered to walk her home. For once, she didn't refuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A few weeks later, all was well and the revolution was approaching fast. Eponine had managed to keep her emotions in check around the friends. Marius was making Enjolras sick to his stomach with the way he was acting. How could he be so love struck with a girl he barely knew? Not only did Marius make Enjolras sick, he infuriated Enjolras. Marius was utterly blind to the world around him! He hated seeing Eponine so distraught, so devastated. If Marius had seen Eponine the way Enjolras had, her heart completely broken, surely he would feel guilty for making her complete favors and for being completely insensitive about the matter.

Enjolras was dreading the evening ahead. Marius had invited a few of the friends, including Eponine, over for dinner, and he knew he'd have to listen to Marius endlessly talk about this girl. He would also have to sit and watch Eponine fight back tears the entire dinner. Enjolras got ready quickly, dressing plainly in black and white, but adding his red coat.

A short bit later, Enjolras arrived at Marius's apartment, one much larger than his own, considering Marius still had the wealth of his family. Enjolras was an only child of two extremely wealthy parents, but he had given it all up when he chose to support the revolution. His parents kicked him out, and he lost all of his inheritance. He put on a fake smile as Marius opened the door and ushered him inside. Around the living room sat Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly, and of course, a drunken Grantaire.

"Looks like I'm late for the party," Enjolras said.

"No, you're right on time. Besides, we're still waiting for 'Ponine." Enjolras sat amongst the others and jumped into their conversation, trying to make the best of the evening. Not ten minutes after Enjolras had arrived, there was a soft knock at the door. Marius answered it, revealing Eponine. She looked into the room behind Marius, meeting Enjolras's deep blue eyes. He offered her a weak smile, and she mustered up the courage to enter the apartment. As soon as she was inside and the door was shut behind her, Marius instructed everyone to make their way to the dinner table. Eponine quickly walked across the room so that she was at the chair beside Enjolras.

"How are you?" he asked, pulling out her chair.

She looked up at him with sad eyes, "I'm OK." She sat quickly, and he pushed her chair back in. As he took his seat, he leaned over and whispered in Eponine's ear so that no one would notice.

"Liar." Eponine just looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap. Dinner was served and the conversation was lively. Everyone was talking, even Enjolras, even though he was constantly watching a very silent Eponine out of the corner of his eye.

"Is something wrong, 'Ponine? You're haven't said much," Marius asked. Enjolras tensed at the question, waiting to hear Eponine's response.

"Nothing's wrong. I enjoy listening to all of you," she lied. Dinner was over soon and everyone sat around talking for a while. The guys talked about their classes and upcoming exams, while Eponine was silently thankful that she had Enjolras teach her, rather than attend one of these schools. There was an unexpected knock at the door, and Marius got up from the couch that he, Enjolras, and Eponine was sitting on. Eponine and Enjolras watched Marius as he walked across the room, able to see the door from where they were sitting. Marius opened the door, and greeted the blonde-haired young woman. Eponine's face went white when she saw the woman standing there, and she gripped Enjolras's arm tightly.

"Are you OK?" he asked, startled by her grip. She barely shook her head. "Go outside on the balcony. Get some air." She nodded, stood on weak legs, and walked out of the room. Marius walked back into the living area, the blonde woman on his arm.

"Everyone, this is who I've been telling you about. This is Cosette. Cosette, this Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly, Grantaire, Enjolras, and – where is-"

"She's outside getting some air. She started feeling strange," Enjolras said cutting him off. He knew now why Eponine had paled as bad as she did. "I'll go check on her." He bowed slightly to Cosette before hurrying out on the balcony.

"'Ponine? Is everything OK?" His eyes found her small form. She was leaning against the railing of the balcony, looking out over the city. He walked up beside her, leaning against the railing as well.

"I know her. I always knew she looked familiar, but when I saw her so clearly, standing at the front door, it all came together. I realized why she looked so familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"You are well aware of my parents and their awful lives. When I was young, maybe five or six, that girl, Cosette, came to live with us in our inn. Her mother couldn't take care of her, so she left her with us and sent us money to provide for her. Of course, my parents always asked for more than they needed. My parents treated her like a slave while they spoiled me, treated me like a princess. I was so little. I didn't realize that my parents were bad people, so I looked up to them, especially my father. I treated Cosette just as cruelly as my parents did. I made fun of her, bossed her around, made more work for her to do. Then one day, this man showed up at our inn and told us that Cosette's mother had died. Her mother wanted him to take care of Cosette, so he took her away. That was the last I saw of her. My father was always trying to find them to scam them into giving us money, but I never saw either of them again. If I go back in there, and she recognizes me, she'll hate me."

Enjolras took a deep breath, thinking about everything Eponine had just told him. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright. You've got to go back in there. Marius is wondering about you. Besides, it's the only way out of here," he chuckled. "I'll go with you. She might not even remember you."

"Oh, she'll remember me," Eponine said before she turned and walked back inside with Enjolras.

"There you are!" Marius exclaimed.

"It's alright," Enjolras whispered to Eponine.

"I, um, just needed to get some fresh air. I'm fine now."

"Well, good. Cosette, this is my good friend, Eponine."

"Eponine? Are you the same Eponine from when I was a child?" Cosette asked. Eponine was standing so close to Enjolras's side that he felt her tense at the question.

"Cosette? That's really you? It's been so long!" Eponine faked her excitement.

"It truly has! I can't believe I'm seeing you again after all this time," Cosette smiled. Eponine relaxed at Cosette's reaction towards her.

"I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I really must be going. Thank you for the evening, Marius. It was good to see you again, Cosette!"

"Would you like me to walk you home, 'Ponine?" Enjolras offered.

"That's alright. I'll be fine by myself. Good bye everyone!" Eponine smiled, then quickly left the apartment.

"The mighty Enjolras has a crush!" Grantaire teased.

"Shut up, Grantaire. You're drunk. My only love is that for the country. The evening was wonderful. Thank you. I need to get home. I've got some important classes tomorrow." Enjolras bowed out of respect towards Cosette, and fled out the door. He ran down the street, catching up with Eponine.

"She didn't hate you," he said.

"I'm so confused! How could she not hate me? I was awful to her."

"Maybe she doesn't remember."

"Of course she remembers. Someone doesn't forget something like that. This just makes things harder. Now I don't have any reason to not like her," Eponine pouted.

Enjolras laughed, "Well, I'm sure you'll find something wrong with her." Eponine rolled her eyes.

"Good night, Enjolras."

"Good night, Eponine." The two parted ways, to head to their separate homes.

**Author's Note: I wanted to give everyone who has read, favorite, followed, or commented a big THANK YOU! Please feel free to leave comments. Let me know what you think or if there's anything to correct!**

**~loislane16**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Eponine arrived late to that night's meeting, and when she entered the café, she discovered it was full with a rowdy crowd. Not long after she arrived, Eponine found Enjolras among the crowd. She was about to make her way over to him, but she stopped when she saw little Gavroche run up to him frantically. Gavroche was Eponine's younger brother, although they never really had a relationship. Their parents kicked him out when he was a young boy, causing him to become a street urchin. Gavroche did as he pleased, and Eponine did as she pleased. That was it. Gavroche began to tug on Enjolras's coat to get his attention. He bent down to see what the little urchin wanted. Whatever Gavroche told Enjolras made him more alert, his eyes widening. Suddenly, he shot up, standing in a nearby chair. Eponine didn't know what was going on, but she saw in Enjolras's eyes a fire like she'd never seen before. Everyone in the café stopped talking and turned their attention to Enjolras.

"Lamarque is dead. The revolution is here! This **is **our time!" he shouted. The entire café cheered. "On the day of his funeral, we will build our barricade of freedom! The streets will be filled with angry citizens. They will join us in our cause! Consider the price you might pay, and decide if you stand and fight with me. For in a few days' time, we will rise for the sake of our country! Vive la France!" Enjolras exclaimed.

The crowd roared and several people around the room were waving red flags. Enjolras stepped off the chair and began to greet everyone, a passion burning in his eyes and a large smile spread across his face. Eponine slipped out, unnoticed. She couldn't believe the time was finally here. She would find a way to fight among her friends.

0000

Eponine had come up with a plan. Larmarque's funeral was the very next day, and she would be able to fight with Enjolras, Marius, and the rest of her friends. Eponine had found some men's trousers, and she planned on pairing them with a shirt and hat to disguise herself as a boy. She knew she needed a good amount of sleep, but she wasn't sure how much she was actually going to get with all the thoughts about the upcoming day running through her mind. Eponine sighed, not sure about what tomorrow would bring. She was slightly nervous. She had been thinking about Enjolras had said in the café. _Consider the price you might pay…_ Eponine knew what that meant. He was asking if she was willing to die for the country. Was she? If it meant that a brighter future could be in store, that she could live a better life someday, then yes. She was willing to risk her life. If she did die, then she would die among the people who care about her most. Her parents didn't truly love her, but the Friends of the ABC were her true family. They loved her and she loved them. So, if she died fighting for a better future, then that was OK too because she would die surrounded by the ones she loved. It was time to see what the future had in store, and Eponine was ready. She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to drift off to sleep.

**Author's note: Sorry this one's short, but I wanted the next part to be separate. Thank for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated.**

~**loislane16**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Eponine got up early after a not so restful sleep. Today was the day. It was the morning of Lamarque's funeral. This was the day they would fight for freedom. She quickly slipped on her disguise, stuffed her hair up in a hat, and snuck out of her parents' inn. She headed to gather with the crowds that lined the streets.

0000

Enjolras and all the friends were mixed throughout the crowds waiting for Lamarque's funeral procession. He waited for the perfect moment, when the procession was just past him, and he gave the signal. Enjolras lead the others as they flooded the streets of Paris, causing mass chaos.

They cried at the top of their lungs, "Vive la France! Vive la France!"

All of them clambered through the streets, gathering as many supporters as they could. When they reached the spot where their barricade was to be built, Enjolras began shouting orders, demanding they gather anything that could be stacked and used to build their barricade. The people did as they were told, and furniture began crashing out of windows, thrown out doors. Carriages and wagons were being destroyed, their pieces being used to build. Enjolras watched proudly as their barricade of freedom rose to the sky, just as many other barricades were doing the same around the city. He looked through the crowd at all the faces of the people he called his friends, the people who he claimed as family. However, he didn't notice the new supporter who managed to hide herself well behind men's clothing. Enjolras didn't notice his dearest friend, Eponine Thenardier.

0000

The battle had begun. Enjolras shouted directions to the group. People ran around frantically trying to find more bullets and gunpowder. They dodged bullets as they ran to reload their weapons. Red flags waved everywhere.

"Fire!" Enjolras cried as a round of shots sounded, and a few of their enemies fell. The enemies returned fire, and Enjolras watched solemnly as some of his friends were hit. The battle had just begun, and they were already running low on supplies. Their foes were countless, and they had endless supplies. Enjolras knew the odds weren't looking good for Les Amis, yet the fire in his soul only burned stronger for their cause. He wasn't going to give up easily. It was going to be a very long fight.

0000

The fighting had stopped for a short time, only long enough for the French soldiers to regroup and gather more supplies. This gave the friends some time as well, but the odds still weren't looking great. The people hadn't come out to support them like they thought. They had acquired a few supporters, but not near as many as they hoped. However, the friends refused to back down.

Soon the fighting started again, this time even more bloody than the first. People were being killed on both sides of the fight. Enjolras tried to keep his focus because he knew that if he didn't, it would be his death. Suddenly, he heard a yelp, one much different than the many others he'd already heard.

His heart jumped into his throat when he heard someone cry out, "Eponine!" He turned in the direction of the cry and saw Marius cradling a bloody Eponine in his arms. He jolted forward, dodging bullets as he tried to reach them. How did he not notice her fighting? He got close enough to see that Eponine was dressed in men's clothing, enabling her to blend in easily. By the time Enjolras reached them, Eponine's eyes had already fluttered shut.

"What happened?" Enjolras yelled.

"She jumped in front of a gun to save me!" Marius cried. Enjolras bent over Eponine and pressed his fingers into her neck. His eyes lit up when he felt the faint pulse beneath his fingers.

"She's still alive." he said as he scooped her up into his arms and out of Marius's grip. He applied gentle pressure to her wound as he began jogging towards the makeshift infirmary they had set up.

"Help! I need a medic!" he screamed frantically. Enjolras was determined that Eponine wouldn't die finally, he reached an empty cot and the volunteer medics began working on her immediately.

Enjolras left the infirmary and found a private place away from the fighting. Tears began to stream down his cheeks, and he began to tremble. He couldn't lose Eponine, his dearest friend. He slid down the wall he was leaning on until he was sitting on the cold ground. He began to cry harder, knotting his fingers in his curly blonde hair. He knew this fight was a lost cause, and he knew that they would lose. So many had already been killed or injured, and they barely had any supplies left. Tomorrow would be the final battle, he was certain of it. The sun was setting, and he heard the enemy army begin to retreat and regroup. He needed rest for tomorrow's final battle, but all he could think about was Eponine's limp body. His shirt was soaked in her blood, not allowing him to put the image out of his mind. He wanted to check on her very badly, but he was afraid of what he might find. Knowing that they were going to be defeated, Enjolras's new goal was only to remain alive, stay alive for Eponine. Enjolras knew now that she was more than just a friend.

Enjolras loved Eponine.

**Author's Note: So, there you go! Enjolras is in love with Eponine! Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think!**

**~loislane16**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Enjolras was shaken awake by a frantic Joly.

"Wake up! They're coming! We need to be ready!" he said. Enjolras jumped into action.

"How close are they?" he asked.

"They're almost here. What happened to your shirt?" Joly asked, staring at Enjolras's chest in horror.

"Don't worry about it," Enjolras growled. "We must get moving." They began walking back towards the barricade.

"Enjolras, our barricade is the only one left. All the rest have been destroyed," Joly said with fear in his voice. Enjolras stopped in his tracks. He had been correct. Today was the end of the fighting. His only goal was to stay alive. Winning was no longer an option. He gave Joly a sad smile and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come. We must stand with what remains of our friends."

They walked silently back to the barricade and prepared to face their fate. Enjolras looked once more at the faces of the friends who remained. He climbed up the barricade and saw the large army that was heading towards them. He turned and nodded to his friends, as if to say goodbye. His only goal looked hopeless, but he knew he must make it happen.

"For Eponine," he whispered to himself. He raised his red flag high and waved it through the air. The shooting began. Enjolras closed his eyes as he felt the bullets pierce his body. It felt as if his limbs were on fire. He fought with every fiber of his being to stay conscious, but darkness was pulling him down.

Enjolras thought one last time, "Eponine, I'm so sorry." Then his world went black.

0000

"Eponine?"

Eponine heard someone say her name, so she tried to turn toward the voice and open her eyes. She immediately regretted trying because her shoulder screamed with pain and the light burned her pupils. Eponine shut her eyes tight and groaned.

"Eponine, you're awake!" the voice said. She squinted and tried to make out the figure standing in the shadows of the room.

"It's Courfeyrac," he said, moving closer.

"What happened?" she croaked. Her throat was incredibly dry.

"You were shot in the shoulder at the barricade. Enjolras brought you here, to the infirmary we set up. How do you feel?" When Courfeyrac said Enjolras's name, it made her realize that he might be dead. All of her friends could be dead. Courfeyrac was still alive, so the thought maybe that was a good sign.

Eponine ignored Courfeyrac's question, "Is he…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"He's alive. He was injured pretty badly, but he's awake and wants to see you. Are you well enough to get up?" Eponine nodded, and Courfeyrac helped her stand. It was then that she noticed that his arm was bandaged.

"What happened to you?" she asked, gesturing to the bandage.

"A bullet grazed my arm. I got out lucky."

Eponine gulped before asking another question, "What about the others?"

Courfeyrac hesitated before answering, "I should probably let Enjolras explain." This made Eponine's heart sink. Courfeyrac walked with her as they slowly made their way to Enjolras's room. They seemed to be the only people in the makeshift infirmary. Finally, they reached his room, and everything was silent. Courfeyrac walked in with her, and she was shocked to see in such a bad state. The body of a man who used to be a powerful leader was reduced to a bloody, battered mess. His face was turned away from them, but she saw that his arms and legs were heavily bandaged. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing black, splotchy bruises all over his chest and another bandage that wrapped around his torso.

"Enjolras?" Eponine barely squeaked out.

0000

Enjolras heard them coming down the hall toward his room. He turned his head away from the door and closed his eyes. Even though he had requested to see Eponine, he didn't want her to see him like this, but he had no choice. He needed to see her and see for his own eyes that she was OK. He heard them walk through the door, but still didn't turn his head because he was afraid of her reaction to his wounds. Finally, when she spoke his name with such concern in her voice, Enjolras had to face her. He opened his eyes and slowly rolled his head toward them, aggravating his headache.

"Eponine," he breathed. Even saying that one word sent pain coursing through his body. He shot Courfeyrac a look, and he got the message.

"I'll leave you two alone. Yell if you need anything," he said before leaving the room. After he was gone, Eponine went to sit on Enjolras's bedside.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said.

"Are _you_ alright, Enjolras?"

"I'll live. I won't be up and moving around for quite some time, but I'll survive. I was shot several times in both legs and one arm. When I lost consciousness, I fell down the barricade. That's how I got all these bruises, and I broke some ribs. Courfeyrac found me and dragged me to help." When he finished talking, he had to catch his breath. That was the most he'd spoken since before he was injured.

"What about everyone else?" Eponine asked.

"Courfeyrac, you, and I are the only ones left," Enjolras responded, choking back a sob.

"Even Marius?"

"I don't know. He seems to have disappeared."

"What about Gavroche? Is he gone, too?" she asked, her voice breaking. He held out his good hand to her, and tears welled in her eyes.

"Eponine, I'm so sorry," he whispered. She fell apart into uncontrollable sobs and sank onto Enjolras. He ignored the fierce pain as she placed her head on his chest. Tears began to stream down Enjolras's cheeks. Seeing Eponine so upset made his heart ache. He wrapped his good arm around her as she started crying even harder and gasping for air. They laid there for what seemed like an hour, Enjolras holding Eponine while she grieved for her brother.

Finally, Eponine's sobs stopped, and she began to take deep breaths, still not leaving Enjolras's grip. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he knew that now wasn't the time.

"Why were you at the barricade, Eponine?" he sighed.

"I was fighting for freedom and a better life."

"You could've gotten yourself killed." Eponine sat up abruptly, ripping herself from his arm.

"You could have been killed as well, Enjolras! Do you think that because I am a girl, I cannot stand up for what I believe in? I knew what I was getting myself into, Enjolras. I knew the chances I was taking," she defended.

"That's not what I was implying, Eponine! I most definitely think you should stand up for your beliefs. I was just worried about you. I didn't mean to offend you, and I really don't want to argue. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I should probably go. You need your rest." He gave her a weak smile before she left him alone again.

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! I was going to let you know that I don't know if I'll be updating for the next couple of weeks. I've got a big paper due soon, and I've got to get to work. I'll still be writing about Les Miserables, just in a research paper instead of here! **** Also, I need ideas on where I should take this story. I know the direction I want to head, but I need more ideas to make it longer. So private message me any ideas you have! All are welcome! Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!**

**~loislane16**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A few weeks had passed since Eponine and Enjolras had been injured. Both had improved greatly, and Eponine was back to herself. Eponine had asked Courfeyrac if she could stay in the abandoned building they called an infirmary. She needed somewhere to stay while she searched for a new place to live. She couldn't go back to her parents' inn. She felt certain that they wouldn't care about what happened to her or even that Gavroche had been killed. All they ever cared about was money and thievery.

Every day, she spent hours with Enjolras, keeping him company. As he slowly got stronger, Eponine would help him stand and pace the halls. He wanted to be mobile again, and he wanted to regain the strength in his legs. Every time they spent time together, it would prove to him that there was something special between them. If Eponine felt what he felt, she was doing a very good job at hiding those feelings.

Finally, Enjolras became strong enough to venture out on his own. Despite being well enough, Courfeyrac wouldn't let him go home until his injuries had healed more. He desperately wanted to see something other than the walls of the abandoned infirmary, and he was so happy when he could walk the streets again. Sometimes Eponine came with him, and they would enjoy watching the people of Paris.

One day, Enjolras returned back to the infirmary after a long walk by himself, and found Eponine sitting on his bed, grinning suspiciously, and holding something behind her back.

"What are you up to, 'Ponine?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes."

"I-"

"Just do it, Enjolras!" Eponine said, ignoring his protests. Enjolras sighed and did as he was told.

After a short moment, Eponine said, "OK, you can open your eyes now."

When he opened his eyes, he saw Eponine standing there with a proud smile on her face, and her arms outstretched, presenting his favorite red coat with the gold buttons and braiding. It looked brand new, which was saying a lot since he was wearing it when he was shot.

"Oh Eponine. Thank you so much!"

"I needed something to do, so I decided to repair your jacket. I sewed up the holes and cleaned it up. Would you like to wear it?"

He nodded and took it from her hands. He managed to get one arm in, but he winced in pain when he attempted the second arm.

"Let me help," she said, walking over and pulling the coat around his shoulders.

"Thank you," he smiled, "I feel a little bit like myself now."

"Is Courfeyrac planning on letting you leave this place any time soon?" Eponine asked.

"Yes. In the next few days, I think. What about you? Have you found anywhere to go yet?"

"No, but I'll live on the streets before I return to my parents," she smirked.

"I don't blame you."

He thought about offering up his home to her, but he figured it'd be inappropriate.

"I should probably be going. I've got to go to the market before the vendors leave."

"I don't suppose you'll let me escort you there?"

"No. I'll be fine, Enjolras. You need your rest, especially if you plan on going home soon."

"Stay safe, then," he called after her as she left.

"Don't worry!" she called back.

0000

A few days later, Enjolras moved back into his apartment, leaving Eponine all alone in the abandoned infirmary. She missed his company, but she sure he was glad to be home. She had no luck so far in finding somewhere to go. She assumed that she would soon have to move out on the streets.

The night after Enjolras had left the infirmary, Eponine became very lonely. Something inside told her to go to the ABC Café. She was weary of it because of the distant memories it held, but she decided to go anyway. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders, kept her head low, and stepped out into the darkness. When she reached the café, she was surprised to find candles lit inside and even more surprised to find that she was not alone. Sitting slumped against the bar was a broken Enjolras, head in his hands and crying like a child.

"Oh, Enjolras!" Eponine exclaimed and ran towards him.

She sank to the floor beside him and placed a hand on his back.

"What's the matter?"

"They're dead, Eponine. They're dead, and it's all my fault!" he sobbed.

Eponine pulled him into her arms, and he kept sobbing.

"It's OK. It's going to be alright," she comforted.

"No, it's not! How could you say that it's going to be OK when I caused the death of your brother, little Gavroche? He was so young!"

"Enjolras, the French government caused my brother's death, not you. Even though he was a young boy, he had an old soul. He knew what was coming, as did the rest of them. They willingly gave their lives for the cause."

"What cause?" There isn't a cause any more! They gave their lives for nothing! Nothing has changed," he cried.

"You mustn't blame yourself for this, Enjolras."

He sank into her, crying harder. After he felt that he couldn't cry any more, he sat up, and they stood.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," he said.

"Don't be. You've been there for me when I've been like that. I know how it feels, and it's not a good feeling."

Enjolras stared into Eponine's golden brown eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her. She gasped and pulled away.

"I love you, Eponine," he whispered.

She looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes.

"I…I'm sorry," she muttered before bolting out of the café and down the street.

Enjolras sighed and ran his hands through his curly hair. He sank back onto one of the barstools, praying he didn't mess things up. He knew better than to follow her, so he waited in the café for a while before heading home.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews and great ideas! More ideas are still welcome. I can never have enough. Also, are there any characters you'd like to see show up in the story? Thanks again!**

**~loislane16**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Early the next morning, Enjolras awoke and got ready. He didn't care if Eponine didn't anything to do with him. He had to find her and explain himself to her. He slipped on the red coat Eponine had repaired and stepped out on the streets. Enjolras was almost certain he knew where to find her.

0000

Eponine was startled when there was a knock on the open door of her room at the infirmary. She turned around to see Enjolras leaning against the doorframe. He gave her a kind smile.

"May I help you, Enjolras?" she asked, avoiding his gaze.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me."

"I'm really busy today. Maybe some other time," she said coldly.

Enjolras sighed, "Eponine, please?"

They stood there silent for a moment before Eponine huffed and gave in to his request.

"Fine," she grumbled.

He offered her his arm, but she didn't take it. She put several inches of space between them as they walked in the city.

"Have you found somewhere to live yet?" he inquired just as they were reaching the park.

Eponine stopped abruptly, "Enjolras, it's obvious why you wanted to walk with me. Just say whatever you need to say."

"If it's so obvious, then tell me why I'm here."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "OK. I will. You came to me to explain yourself. You came to explain why you kissed me last night."

"Am I really that readable?" he asked, a bit embarrassed.

Eponine scoffed, "Well, are you going to explain or not?"

Enjolras took a deep breath before beginning the speech he had practiced all morning.

"Eponine, I kissed you last night because I care deeply for you. I meant what I said when I told you I loved you. There is something special between us, I have no doubt."

"I can't, Enjolras. I can't fall in love again!"

"I know love isn't easy, and I know it's confusing. How do you think I feel? I've never loved someone before. I swore my only love would be my love for the country, and now I'm falling for you. I feel like we were meant to be together."

"No! You don't understand! Love is impossible for me!" she yelled.

"Enlighten me," he said patiently.

"Love has never worked for me, Enjolras. Everyone I have ever loved had hurt me. First it was my father, then Montparnasse, and even Marius. I was my father's little princess. He could do no wrong in my eyes. But, when I got older, the only thing he cared about was whether or not I was making him money! Then, I fell in love with my childhood friend, Montparnasse. I thought he loved me, but then he became just like my father! He was a drunk who stole and murdered to get what he wanted. Montparnasse used me, hurt me, and treated me like dirt. Then, Marius came along. You and I both know how that turned out. Now, he's gone, and I've finally let go of him. I can't bear the thought of getting my heart broken again! Love doesn't work for me, and it never will, Enjolras!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face.

Enjolras reached out and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Eponine, I am not your father, I am not Montparnasse, and I am certainly not Marius. I hope you know that I would never_ ever_ intentionally hurt you! I love you and care for you. It would break my heart if I knew I had caused you heartache. You have to trust me, Eponine. I know you're scared, but you have to trust me," he said softly.

Eponine shook her head and cried, "No. I'm sorry, Enjolras. I can't do this."

She stepped away from him, giving him one last pitiful glance, and walked away. Enjolras watched as she left him, not sure if she'd ever accept his love.

"You can deny it all you want Eponine, but I still say there's a way for us," he yelled.

Eponine picked up her speed, and Enjolras watched as she disappeared into the crowd.

0000

Eponine sped away from Enjolras, refusing to look back. She cried silently as she wound through people and buildings. She knew she couldn't keep staying at the infirmary. Enjolras would only come to her again. Moving to the streets would be easy, considering her only belongings that weren't at her parents inn were the clothes on her back. She thought about what Enjolras said to her. She wasn't sure how she felt about him. Her heart was telling her that she loved him, but her mind screamed for her to run and shy away from love. He was right. She was utterly terrified. The thought of love struck a deep fear into her core, stronger than her fear for anything else. She wondered if they were truly meant to be together, but she knew that she would never find out. She couldn't put herself in a position that would only pain her more. She pushed the last thought of Enjolras from her mind, and started to adapt to her new life as a street urchin.

**Author's Note: This one is short, but the next chapter is going to be intense, so I figured I'd let it be by itself. Thanks for all the reviews and ideas! They are always appreciated. Let me know what you think!**

**~loislane16**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It had been weeks since Eponine had walked away from Enjolras, and he still hadn't seen her. Winter had set in, and it was already very harsh. It snowed almost every night and the wind whipped fiercely. Enjolras sat alone in his apartment, trying to study one of his school books. He had lost nearly all of his friends. It was just him and Courfeyrac. He still attended classes at the university, but without all the familiar faces, even school was lonely. He barely slept at night because his mind was plagued with nightmares of the barricade. He could never forget the images that were seared into his mind on that day.

Enjolras closed his textbook and rubbed his neck. He couldn't focus. He had searched everywhere for Eponine, yet she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he thought of one place he hadn't checked. He bundled himself in a coat and ducked into the frosty air, making his way to the Thenardiers' inn.

0000

Enjolras stepped into the rundown inn to find Monsieur Thenardier standing at the bar with a mug of ale in his hand.

"What can I do for you, Monsieur?" Thenardier asked while moving towards Enjolras, obviously eager to rip off another customer.

Enjolras took a step back and held up his hand, gesturing for the man to stop. He knew what the Thenardiers' were like. If he let the man come any closer, he'd leave this place with his pockets completely empty.

"We have a customer?" Madame Thenardier emerged from another room.

"I came to inquire about Eponine. Is she here?" Enjolras asked coldly.

Madame Thenardier cackled, "We haven't seen that brat in months!"

"Why do you care?" Monsieur Thenardier spat.

Enjolras stared sharply at the man, "I'm a friend, and I've been looking for her."

"Good luck. I'd forget about her. She's probably got herself into some trouble," the woman snickered.

Enjolras was repulsed by the lack of concern for their own daughter.

"You should know that she was injured in the fight, and your son, Gavroche, died during the fight," Enjolras said through his teeth.

"Shouldn't have gotten themselves in the line of fire. They were always so stupid," Monsieur Thenardier smirked.

Enjolras bit his tongue to keep from saying something he shouldn't and turned to leave.

"If you find her, you tell that girl that she has work to do here!" the man yelled.

Enjolras just kept walking.

0000

On his way home, he tried to calm down. How could parents not care about their children like that? He just couldn't comprehend it. As he walked around a corner, and his apartment came into view, he was shocked to see Courfeyrac frantically knocking on his door and calling his name. In Courfeyrac's arms was a limp Eponine. He broke into a run to reach them faster.

"Courfeyrac, what's happened?"

"Enjolras, she's ill. She needs help," Courfeyrac panted.

Enjolras quickly unlocked his apartment and let them in.

"Take her to my room. I'll find a doctor," he said before sprinting off into the snowy darkness.

0000

It took Enjolras a while to find a doctor and get back to his apartment. He paced his living room while Courfeyrac sat nervously on the couch.

"I've been searching for her for weeks. How did you find her?" Enjolras asked quietly.

"I was on the way home from an errand, and I happened to see her slumped against a tree covered in snow. When I got to her, I realized how ill she was and knew she needed help. I didn't know what else to do other than to bring her here."

Enjolras shut his eyes and stopped pacing. She had been living on the streets. He wished he'd known. He thought that maybe he could have prevented all this if he only knew she had taken to sleeping in the snow. Suddenly, the doctor emerged from Enjolras's bedroom.

"Monsieurs," the doctor said, getting the men's attention.

"How is she?" Enjolras asked.

"She's extremely ill, and she has a very high fever. It doesn't look good. There's nothing I can do. We just have to wait and see."

Enjolras ran a hand through his hair.

"OK. Thank you, doctor," Courfeyrac said.

"Her clothes are rather wet. Do you have any dry clothes she can wear?" the doctor asked.

Enjolras nodded and went to his room to fetch some clothes. He didn't look at Eponine, afraid he might break down if he saw her so helpless. He was afraid memories of the barricade would flood to his mind. He had to keep his composure. He got what he needed and returned to the living room, handing the doctor one of his shirts and a pair of trousers. The doctor changed Eponine's clothes and left them. Enjolras rubbed his neck and looked at Courfeyrac with weary eyes.

"Can you stay?" he asked.

"Sure."

Enjolras shed his coat and loosened his cravat. Courfeyrac watched curiously as Enjolras picked up a chair and moved it into the bedroom. He came back out of the bedroom only to toss Courfeyrac a blanket, then he disappeared again. He sat down in the chair he'd moved to Eponine's bedside and watched her sleep. Her cheeks were flushed and sweat beaded on her forehead. She took shallow breaths, and Enjolras worried that her breathing would stop all together. He silently let tears fall from his eyes. He felt Courfeyrac's presence behind him and he tried to wipe the tears away.

"You need to rest, Enjolras," he said.

"No. I can't sleep. I don't want to leave her alone."

Courfeyrac sighed, "We need to try to get her fever down."

Enjolras got up and left the room, returning minutes later with some cool water and rags. He reached over and gently brushed a strand of her dark hair away from her face. Her head felt like it was on fire. He quickly wet one of the rags and placed it on her forehead, hoping it would do some good.

"Is there anything I can do?" his friend asked.

Enjolras shook his head. He was fighting back tears.

"I'm here if you need me," Courfeyrac said before going to settle in on the couch.

Enjolras stared at Eponine, not daring to leave her side.

0000

Eponine awakened in the middle of the night. She felt half dead. There was a small candle lit in the room, but she wasn't sure where she was until she saw Enjolras slumped over asleep in a chair by her bed. She studied his face. That was the most peaceful she'd ever seen him. She began thinking about him, and she realized how stupid she was. Enjolras had always been there for her. From the day they met, he had been nothing but kind. He was her dearest friend. Enjolras was the only person she felt she could confide in, especially about Marius. He helped her and taught her. He encouraged her to stand up for her beliefs. He was the one who had always been there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Eponine realized that she did love Enjolras. No one had ever cared for her before as much as he did. She couldn't deny it any longer. She was in love with Enjolras.

"Enjolras," she tried to say, but it came out quieter than a whisper.

She mustered up all the strength she could and tried again.

"Enjolras."

Enjolras was jarred awake at the sound of his name. He sat forward, and his blue eyes filled with concern.

"Eponine? Are you OK?"

Tears welled in her eyes, and she grabbed his hand.

"Enjolras, I'm not ready to die. I've been thinking, and I realized I was very stupid. I do love you, Enjolras. I'm not ready to leave you," she professed weakly.

"Oh, Eponine." He felt his lip quivering, and he hung his head in an attempt to keep Eponine from seeing his tears. He was full of mixed emotions. He shed tears of sorrow because his love lay there pitifully, and he cried tears of joy because she finally accepted his love. He took a deep breath, squeezed her hand reassuringly, and looked back up to meet her eyes.

"I love you too, Eponine. Everything will be fine. You _will_ live. I won't let you leave me."

He removed the almost dry rag and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. Her skin was blistering hot to his lips, so he moistened the rag again, and placed it back on her head. He stroked her hair and tried to calm her.

After she had calmed, she found she couldn't sleep, so they just sat there while Enjolras held and rubbed her hand. Enjolras wouldn't take his eyes off of her, afraid something would happen. A faint smile crossed Eponine's lips.

"What?" Enjolras asked.

"I just thought about something. Is Enjolras your first or last name?"

Enjolras chuckled, "It is my first name. When my parents disowned me because of the rebellion, I started to go only by my first name. I legally changed my last name to Rousseau so I wouldn't have to speak my father's name again. Most of the time, I just don't give my last name to anyone unless I have to."

"Enjolras Rousseau," Eponine whispered.

Enjolras chuckled again. Eponine adjusted the covers and noticed that she was no longer wearing her dress.

"Am I wearing your clothes?" she inquired.

"Um, yes. Your dress was quite wet and the doctor wanted to put you in something dry."

"Oh."

"Try to get some rest, 'Ponine. It's the only way the fever will break," he said.

"OK. Promise you'll stay with me."

"I promise," he smiled.

She got very still, never letting go of his hand and within minutes, she was fast asleep.

0000

The next morning, Enjolras awoke still grasping Eponine's hand. He watched her nervously to make sure she was still breathing. Her cheeks looked like their normal color, and hope sprung into Enjolras's heart. He placed a hand to her cheek and smiled when it no longer felt hot. He got up and bolted from the bedroom.

"Courfeyrac, wake up!" he said.

Courfeyrac groaned, "What is it?"

"I need you to get the doctor. I think her fever is gone."

He quickly got up off the sofa and left the apartment. Only a short time later, Courfeyrac returned with the doctor. They left him alone with Eponine while they waited rather impatiently for the verdict. While they waited, Enjolras thought he should probably tell Courfeyrac about him and Eponine.

"Courfeyrac, Eponine told me she loved me," he said.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I do, very much so," Enjolras replied.

Courfeyrac smiled, "I'm happy for you."

About that time, the doctor came out of the room.

"Her fever is gone. Just keep her in bed for a while so she can fully recuperate."

Both men breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you very much," Enjolras said.

After the doctor left, Enjolras went to sit with Eponine again, both incredibly happy that she was getting better.

**Author's Note: First of all, I was reading back over the chapters I've already uploaded, and I'd like to apologize for all the grammar mistakes that weren't caught. I'll try to do better! **** Anyway, thank you everyone for all the kind reviews! I hope you are enjoying the story! Message me or comment if you have ideas. I would greatly appreciate them. Thanks for reading and please review! I like to hear from my readers.**

**~loislane16**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Knowing that Eponine would be staying with him for a while, Enjolras went to her parents' inn while they were out and filled a small bag with as many of Eponine's clothes as he could. He brought them back to his place so she'd at least have something to wear.

A couple of weeks later, Eponine was feeling much better and Enjolras was finding that keeping her in bed was a very daunting task. He would leave her alone for only a few minutes, and the next thing he knew, she'd be walking around the apartment. Eventually, he got tired of arguing with her about her health and caved. He recognized that she was just as strong-willed as himself, and he knew that type of personality wasn't easy to reason with.

One afternoon, Enjolras sat at his small desk writing tirelessly. Eponine walked up behind him and placed hand on his tense shoulder.

"I need some fresh air. I've been cooped up in here for so long," Eponine said.

"I can't walk with you today. I have a rather large assignment due this week," he sighed, gesturing to his writing.

"I can go by myself."

Enjolras turned and looked up at her, raising his eyebrows, "I don't think that's a good idea, Eponine."

"I'll be fine. I feel almost completely back to normal!"

Enjolras rubbed his eyes, considering the idea. He looked back up at her, meeting her bright face.

"OK," he agreed, "But promise me you'll come back if you become the least bit tired."

"I promise."

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before practically running out the door. Enjolras grinned before turning back to his assignment.

0000

Eponine breathed in the fresh air as she strode down the street. During her recovery, she had stepped outside with Enjolras for a few minutes, but he never let her move around for long. This was the first time she was able to wander the city again. She headed to the market, wanting to immerse herself into all the sights and sounds. She watched as families walked together or people haggled with the vendors. She soaked up the scent of fresh produce. At one point, she got clustered into a group of people, and she eyed the man standing a few feet in front of her. Even though his back was to her, she'd know that man anywhere.

"Marius?" she called.

He turned at the sound of his name, and his eyes widened at the sight of Eponine.

"Eponine? Is that move around for long. This was the first time she was able to wander the city again. She headed to the market, wanting to immerse herself into all the sights and sounds. She watched as families walked together or people haggled with the vendors. She soaked up the scent of fresh produce. At one point, she got clustered into a group of people, and she eyed the man standing a few feet in front of her. Even though his back was to her, she'd know that man anywhere.

"Marius?" she called.

He turned at the sound of his name, and his eyes widened at the sight of Eponine.

"Eponine? Is that you?"

Eponine threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Of course, she didn't love him anymore. She loved Enjolras, but the sight of her friend she thought was dead overwhelmed her.

"Marius! I can't believe it's really you! We thought you were dead!"

"Eponine, it's good to see you again," Cosette said, joining the group.

Eponine was slightly startled by her, "Oh, Cosette! It's nice to see you too."

Marius laughed at the surprise reunion.

"You said 'we.' Who's still alive?" Marius asked.

"Just myself, Enjolras, and Courfeyrac," she said solemnly.

Suddenly, Eponine's face lit up, "You two must come with me! Enjolras will want to see you."

Eponine took off toward Enjolras's apartment, dragging Marius and Cosette behind her.

0000

Eponine burst through the door, causing Enjolras to bolt up from his chair in shock.

"Is something-" He stopped talking when he saw the other two people enter the apartment after Eponine.

"Marius? Cosette?" he asked in disbelief.

Marius laughed and hugged his old friend. Cosette politely curtsied to Enjolras, and he returned the gesture with a bow.

"Come in. You must tell us where you've been all this time," Enjolras invited.

"I'll make us tea," Eponine offered.

Enjolras reached out and grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving.

"Eponine," he warned.

"I'll be fine, Enjolras."

She stood up on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Wait a minute," Marius smiled, "Are you two…Enjolras has fallen in love!" he teased.

Enjolras shot him an irritated look, cautioning him to watch his tongue.

Eponine left to make them tea, and Enjolras watched her worriedly. He didn't think she shouldn't be this active after her illness.

As they settled into the living room, Marius asked, "Why are you acting so worried about her?"

Marius could always read him so well, sometimes too well.

"She just recovered from a serious illness, and I'm a bit weary of her doing so much so soon. I don't want her to get sick again."

"I'm glad she's alright," Cosette said.

"Is she planning on becoming a Mrs. Rousseau anytime soon?" Marius whispered.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow at his friend, "I just got her to admit she loved me. I'm going to give it a while before I propose that idea."

Eponine returned with their tea, and settled in beside Enjolras.

"Have you two made any wedding plan?" Eponine asked the couple.

"We are to be married in the spring," Cosette replied, gazing at her fiancé.

Eponine smiled at them. This was the first time she felt she could be happy for Marius and Cosette. Now that she loved someone who loved her in return, jealousy no longer filled her heart when she was around them. The four talked for a while, catching each other up on what had happened during the time since the revolution. Every so often, when the women weren't looking, Marius would make kissy faces at Enjolras or give him amused looks. Enjolras tried to ignore the teasing, but he was fuming. He was greatly irritated with Marius's immaturity. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

He looked at Marius sharply, and interrupted the conversation, "Have I ever told you how much you annoy me, Marius?"

Everyone was silent for a moment, but then they, with the exception of Enjolras, burst into laughter. Eventually, Enjolras joining in on the laughing as well. He had to admit that he enjoyed the company of the friends he thought he lost, no matter how annoying they might be.

**Author's Note: Marius is back! **** Thanks for reading and please review!**

**~loislane16**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Marius and Cosette left late that evening, promising to visit again soon. Eponine looked exhausted, so Enjolras suggested she go to bed. She agreed and retired to the bedrrom while Enjolras settled back at his desk, attempting to get some more work done. His hands soon tired out, and he decided to call it quits for the evening. His mind was still too active to allow him sleep, so he grabbed a novel off the shelf, loosened his cravat, and lit the oil lamp beside the couch before blowing out the candle on his desk and settling onto the couch. He had become fully engrossed in the book, so much so that he didn't notice the cries coming from his bedroom. It was only when the cries turned to screams that his attention was snapped from the novel. He tossed the book into the floor, tore the blanket off his lap, and dashed toward the room. He didn't hesitate to enter and saw that Eponine was thrashing around on the bed, her face contorted and screaming. He rushed to her side and gently shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Eponine! Eponine, wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked up at Enjolras, completely terrified. Fresh tears formed in her eyes, and she reached out for him. He sat down beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh. It's OK. It was only a nightmare," he soothed.

She buried her face in the curve of his shoulder and wailed. He knew what it was like to have horrifying nightmares, so he did his best to comfort her. He cradled her in his arms as she cried herself back to sleep.

0000

Eponine awakened with her eyes swollen and half of her face pressed against Enjolras's chest. She could tell he was still asleep because the arms wrapped around her were completely relaxed. She moved her head to see his face, trying not to wake him. They were sitting up, with his back against the wall, and his arms keeping her pulled close. His head was slightly tilted against the wall, and his face was peaceful. She sank back into his chest, not wanting to wake him yet. She felt certain he hadn't gotten that restful of a sleep. A few minutes later, she felt him take a sharp breath, and his arms tensed. She sat up moving away from him and meeting his sleepy blue eyes.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he yawned.

She got up and began brushing her hair.

"Did you sleep well?" Eponine asked.

"I slept fine. Did you sleep OK? I mean after the nightmare, of course."

Eponine nodded, and he stood, straightening his shirt.

"What was your nightmare about?" Enjolras asked quietly.

"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered.

"It'll help. Trust me."

She turned and looked at him wearily, biting her lip.

"How about this? I'll go make some breakfast, and if you want to talk about it, I'm always here," he offered kindly.

She smiled at him, and he left the room, allowing Eponine to get ready for the day. She slipped on one of the old dresses Enjolras brought from the inn and freshened up. Then, she went and sat at the small table just off the quaint kitchen.

"My dream was about the barricade," Eponine confessed.

"Oh?" he inquired, placing a plate of food in front of her.

She nodded as she took a bite, and he sat down across from her. He waited for her to continue.

"I was stumbling around the barricade in a fog. I saw everyone there, but they were all dead. I started running around frantically, checking for survivors. Then I came upon you, and you were still alive, but unconscious. I tried to help you, but I couldn't. I tried to drag you away, to pull you, or even lift you, but you wouldn't budge. I started calling out to the people walking by, screaming for help, but they couldn't hear me. They acted as if they didn't even notice us. You were dying, and I couldn't do anything to help," she explained.

Enjolras reached out and gently grasped her wrist.

"But it didn't happen like that and everything's OK. I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere."

They sat there in silence, continuing to eat their breakfast.

"I have them too," he spoke suddenly.

"Nightmares?"

Enjolras nodded, "Mine are about the barricade as well."

Eponine wasn't sure what to say so she just looked at him, sharing his pained gaze. He abruptly broke the stare and stood.

"I've got to get ready. I have classes today."

Eponine cleaned up their breakfast while Enjolras dressed. He emerged a few minutes later and picked up a few book off the desk.

"You're not wearing your red coat," Eponine noticed.

"No. I don't want to call attention to myself. People already recognize me as the rebellion leader. I don't want to take any chances, at least until things calm down a bit."

Eponine knew he was right. It had been a couple of months since the fighting, but things were still a little tense in Paris. Even though people would still recognize Enjolras, it was better if he didn't bring unwanted attention upon himself. Enjolras walked over and kissed Eponine on the top of her head.

"I must go. I'll see you this afternoon."

Eponine watched as he left the apartment.

0000

That night, Enjolras and Eponine sat at the table eating the dinner she had prepared for them.

"I've been thinking," Eponine started.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice.

"Maybe I should find somewhere else to live for now."

"What make you think that?"

"I'm completely well now, so you're no longer caring for me and whenever we go out together, it is obvious we are in love."

"That doesn't matter."

"Enjolras, what will people think?"

"Since when do you care what other people think?"

Eponine sighed, "I just think it might be a good idea."

"Eponine, what other people think about us doesn't matter. Let them think for all I care! We know that we aren't doing anything we shouldn't. That's the only thing that's important."

Eponine was still hesitant about staying.

"Please stay, 'Ponine. I've had your company for so long. I don't think I could live alone again," he begged.

"OK. I'll stay," she sighed, "But I'm sleeping on the couch from now on."

"Absolutely not! I'm fine on the couch," he argued.

"Enjolras, I sit around the apartment all day while you attend classes at the university. You need more rest than I do."

"I get plenty of rest of the couch."

"Don't be ridiculous! How about we make a compromise. We'll swap out. One night, I'll sleep on the couch, and then you can. Deal?"

"Fine. I can agree to that, I suppose."

"I'll take the couch tonight," Eponine said quickly.

Enjolras sat back in his chair and smiled at her.

"You're very stubborn," he chuckled.

"I know," she smirked.

**Author's Note: All of the kind reviews that are being posted are just warming my heart! Thank you so much, everyone! I 3 my readers! Please review. I love to hear from you guys. **

**~loislane16**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next afternoon, Eponine was tidying up the apartment when Enjolras and Marius walked through the door. She could tell by the look on Enjolras's face that he was annoyed with Marius.

"Come with us, Enjolras. It would do you some good," Marius said.

Enjolras sighed, "I've already told you that large public places aren't good for me right now. I'm taking enough chances simply by attended classes regularly."

Marius glared at Enjolras before turning to Eponine.

"'Ponine, would you like to attend the opera with me and Cosette tomorrow night?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his lips.

Eponine knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to bait Enjolras into going to the opera.

"I'd love to, but I don't own a dress nice enough."

"Well, you can borrow on of Cosette's. She can bring it over tomorrow."

Enjolras watched their exchange, a scowl on his face and his arms crossed.

"That's very kind, but there is one other small problem. Seeing that you are attending with Cosette, I don't have someone to escort me there," Eponine said with mock disappointment.

"I guess that is a problem. Wouldn't you say so, Enjolras?" Marius enticed.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, completely exasperated.

"Fine, I'll go," he huffed.

"Wonderful! Cosette will bring a dress over tomorrow at noon, and we'll meet you there that evening."

"If I get arrested, I'm blaming it on both of you!" Enjolras sneered.

"You'll be fine!" Marius assured before wishing them well and leaving.

Eponine went to the kitchen and began preparing dinner while Enjolras leaned against the wall, watching her.

"I've never been to the opera," Eponine announced.

"I think you'll enjoy it."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Most of the time."

With that, Enjolras took his seat at the desk, and Eponine left him alone to work.

0000

The next day around noon, Enjolras was gone to the university, and Eponine was making a small lunch in the kitchen. Suddenly, she heard a soft knock on the door. She answered it and greeted a bright-eyed Cosette.

"Cosette, come in!"

Cosette stepped into the apartment and held out a light pink dress.

"You can keep it, if you like. I hardly wear it anymore," she smiled.

"Thank you! That is very kind. I made a little extra lunch. Would you like to join me?"

"I would love to, Eponine."

Cosette sat down, and Eponine brought the food to the table.

"Are you excited about the opera?" Cosette asked.

"Yes, I've never been before."

"You'll love it," Cosette beamed.

Eponine sat awkwardly across from Cosette. She had been curious about something for a while, but she'd never had the nerve to ask.

"Cosette, I've been wondering. You treat me so kindly. Do you not remember how I treated you when we were children?"

"I remember, Eponine. One doesn't easily forget that type of thing."

Eponine looked away, ashamed.

Cosette smiled reassuringly at her before continuing, "But, I have put those years behind me. I don't blame you for what you did. We were so young, and you were only following your parents' example. When I saw you again, so many years after I left, I knew you'd changed."

"I'm so sorry about the way I treated you. It was awful, and it's no excuse that I was copying my parents. I'm very grateful that you've given me a second chance. You've been a great friend to me."

"I'm glad you see me as a friend."

"I'm still a bit curious. What made you think I'd changed?" Eponine inquired.

"Well quite frankly, you didn't act like that spoiled little girl I used to know. Besides, you and Enjolras seemed to close, and from what Marius told me about him, he didn't seem like the type of person to hang around someone like your parents."

The girls giggled, imagined Enjolras being part of Thenardier's gang on thieves. They finished their lunch, all the awkwardness gone between them. Soon Cosette left and told Eponine she'd see her later that evening.

0000

Enjolras entered the apartment, looking for Eponine.

"Eponine?" he called.

"Just a minute," she yelled from another room.

He sat his things down on the desk, and when he looked up, she was standing on the far side of the living room. She was wearing an elegant light pink dress, and her dark hair fell loosely around her shoulders. She twirled around before meeting his sparkling eyes.

"So? What do you think?" she questioned.

"You look amazing," he smiled.

She grinned widely, "I actually feel pretty."

"You've always been gorgeous, Eponine."

"Well, thank you, but I haven't always felt like it. Sometimes a pretty dress helps."

He walked over, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now, I've got to go get ready. We don't want to be late."

While Enjolras changed, Eponine reclined in a chair with one of his books. She was so thankful he had taught her how to read.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, adjusting his cravat.

She nodded and stared up at him. He was dressed very sharply. His trousers, shoes, waistcoat, cravat, and jacket were all black, but his shirt was white.

"Let's go, then."

They stepped out onto the street and slowly walked arm in arm toward the Paris opera house. When they arrived, Cosette and Marius were already there, and they were surprised to find that Courfeyrac was joining them as well. They entered the opera house, and Eponine shrank into Enjolras's side a little. He looked down at her curiously. He chuckled slightly at her reaction to the grand place. Her eyes were wide and darting around the room, taking in all the beautiful decorations and details.

"Pretty nice, huh?" he leaned and whispered in her ear.

"It's amazing," she breathed, her eyes still wide.

He led her to their seats in the balcony and laughed when the look on her face still hadn't changed.

"I've never seen you so in awe of something before," he grinned.

"What can I say? I've never been somewhere like this before."

He turned to Courfeyrac, who was sitting beside him, and carried on casual conversation, leaving Eponine to examine everything more. He heard her smirk and turned back to her.

"What?"

"I don't know. You just come across to me as the type of person who wouldn't like this type of thing. I thought you'd be someone who'd frown upon spending money on something so extravagant when there are better things to spend it on."

"Well, I'm conflicted about it at times, especially when I see the people on the streets who must steal for food. But, I've come to terms with the fact that as long as I have money for the essentials and can help people, then it's OK to spend money on something enjoyable every so often."

Eponine was unable to say anything back to him because the opera started, so she smiled and turned her attention to the stage. Enjolras reached over and grabbed her hand as some of the ballerinas danced around. He found that he was watching Eponine soak up the performance more than he was watching the actual opera. After the final curtain call, and they had given the cast a standing ovation, Enjolras turned to Eponine, who was beaming.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked.

"It was wonderful," she smiled.

When they exited the opera house, it was raining, so Marius offered to take everyone home in the carriage he and Cosette had brought. Enjolras and Eponine accepted the offer, but Courfeyrac opted to walk instead. They bid him goodbye and stepped into the carriage. On the way home, even though it was a rather short ride, Eponine leaned against Enjolras's shoulder and fell asleep. After they had arrived at his apartment, he didn't want to wake her up, so he gently lifted her into his arms and carried her inside. He placed her down on the bed and draped a blanket over her. Enjolras smiled at her sleeping form before changing and settling in on the couch.

**Author's Note: I just wanted to let everyone know that all the kind reviews mean so much to me. You have no idea how much you guys are encouraging me! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Please feel free to review. I always love to hear from my readers. Let me know if you have any critiques or ideas. They are all appreciated!**

**~loislane16**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

A few days after their trip to the opera, Eponine was reading intently when Enjolras came home from his classes.

"Our friends want us to join them at the café this evening," he said, shedding his coat.

Eponine closed the book, "That seems nice. We should go."

Enjolras stared at her, "That place doesn't bring back too many memories for you?"

"I suppose it does, but we can't avoid it forever. It was a huge part of our lives, especially yours. I think if we go and create some new, good memories there, then it will help wash those bad memories away."

"Those bad memories will never be wiped from my mind, Eponine, but I see your point. We'll go."

Eponine smiled at him before eyeing his school books on the desk.

"You know, I've never thought to ask. What are you studying?"

"Well," he began, sinking down beside her on the couch, "Believe it or not, I actually study law."

Eponine looked at him quizzically, "You, Enjolras Rousseau, a law student? Really?"

Enjolras chuckled, "Yes, me. I know it's hard to believe, but I rather enjoy politics. Everyone knows that I don't exactly agree with the government, in fact I'm pretty much against it, but I thought that maybe I could get into law and work on making a difference that way. I would at least have more influence."

"It sounds like a good way to send yourself to the guillotine, if you ask me," Eponine frowned.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "That's a bit extreme."

"I guess I have to admit that it is a pretty good idea. It just worries me."

"That's understandable. Just think of it as payback for all the times you've worried me sick," he shrugged smugly.

"When have I worried you?"

"Let's see…"

He began a counting motion on his fingers.

"When you were heartbroken over Marius, when you were shot, there was the time you ran off and I couldn't find you, and when you were deathly ill…shall I go on?" he smirked.

"No, I get the picture. I guess it's my turn to worry, then."

"Sure is," he sighed, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

0000

Enjolras and Eponine stepped into the café to find Marius, Cosette, Courfeyrac, and an older gentleman chattering excitedly. Marius was the first to see them and stood.

"Ah, there you are! We were beginning to think you two weren't going to show."

Cosette and the elderly man stood as well.

"This is my father, Monsieur Jean Valjean," she introduced.

"It is nice to meet you, Monsieur. I'm Enjolras and this is-"

"Eponine," she interrupted. He glanced at her. She was such an independent person that she couldn't even let someone else introduce her.

"It is nice to meet you as well. Please, call me Jean," he said, shaking Enjolras's hand and bowing politely to Eponine.

Suddenly, Eponine recognized the man as they all sat.

"You're the one who took Cosette away from the inn, aren't you?"

Valjean was startled, "Yes, I was. How did you-"

"Papa, she is the innkeeper's daughter," Cosette mumbled.

"Oh, is that so?" he questioned with a hard look on his face.

Enjolras tensed, afraid of where the conversation was heading.

"Yes Monsieur, I was. Well, I still am, but I'd be more than happy to never see them again. I'd like to apologize for the way I treated Cosette when we were young, and I'd like to apologize for my parents' ridiculous behavior," she stammered.

"Eponine and I are good friends now, Papa," Cosette smiled.

Jean Valjean's expression softened slightly.

"Thank you for being a friend to my dear Cosette," Jean remarked.

"So what had everyone so excited earlier?" Enjolras asked, changing the subject.

Courfeyrac spoke this time, "Well, I was just telling everyone that there is going to be a gala at the opera house for any patrons who have attended in the last few months."

"It sounds very exciting," Cosette beamed.

"We're all attending. Will you two be coming as well?" Marius asked.

"Well, I…" Enjolras looked down at Eponine. Her face was bright. Social events weren't usually Enjolras's type of thing, but Eponine had never experienced some of the things he had. She seemed so enthralled with the idea of operas and galas. When he saw the look of excitement on her face, he knew he had to take her to the gala. He sighed.

"I'll only go if Eponine agrees to join me."

Eponine's face lit up brighter, if that was even possible.

"Oh, I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

She reached up and kissed Enjolras on the cheek, then blushed at her outburst. Everyone laughed and Enjolras gazed lovingly at Eponine.

0000

Enjolras and Eponine were spending their day off differently than usual. Normally, they went on walks and spent the day in the city, but Enjolras had an exam coming up, so he was studying while Eponine busied herself by cleaning the apartment, even though it was already immaculate.

Suddenly, Eponine stopped what she was doing and spoke, "When is the gala?"

"In a week," he stated, never looking up from his work.

Then, she went into the bedroom and he heard her fumbling around. Wondering what she was doing, Enjolras got up from his desk and leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom, watching her. She had several of her dresses laid out on the bed and a look of concentration was on her face.

"I guess I'll wear the pink one. It's the only one presentable enough," she shrugged.

"Mmmm," he hummed, his eyes narrowing.

He turned and walked away quickly.

"Where are you going?" Eponine asked.

"I need to run an errand. I'll be back shortly."

Before Eponine could tag along, he was out the door and gone.

0000

Enjolras returned a few hours later, and when he saw Eponine sitting on the couch, he spun so she couldn't see what he was carrying.

"Close your eyes," he called.

"What?" Eponine asked, confused.

"Close your eyes. I have a present."

Enjolras waited until her eyes were shut before walking over and placing the present on her lap. She opened her eyes and stared down at the beautiful emerald green gown draped across her legs.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" she exclaimed, feeling the silky material in between her fingers.

"I thought you deserved a proper dress for your first gala. I hope it fits."

"I'm sure it will be perfect! Thank you so much!"

She beamed up at him, and he smiled back at her before sitting in the chair adjacent to her.

"I was also thinking that maybe you'd like to go over to Cosette's house and have her help you get ready. I'm sure she'd love that."

"That sounds like a great idea."

He smiled at her again. Enjolras wanted her to feel special for the gala because he knew it was going to be a very special night for both of them. Enjolras had something planned, and he was extremely excited.

**Author's Note: Hmmm, I wonder what Enjolras is planning… **** Thank you for all the fabulous reviews! Please, please, please review! I love to get all reviews. The good, the bad, AND the ugly! It helps me write better.**

**~loislane16**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

It was the morning of the gala, and Eponine was ecstatic. Enjolras was even more excited than Eponine, but he had to keep his excitement pent up inside. He didn't want her figuring out his plan. She hurriedly ate breakfast with him, and rushed out the door. Even though the gala wasn't until that night, she was extremely enthusiastic about meeting with Cosette. Enjolras didn't mind. He had preparations of his own to take care of. After going over his school work to pass the time, he freshened up and started getting ready. He had purchased a green cravat to match Eponine's dress, and he hoped she liked it. Sometimes he wondered what had gotten into him. He'd never felt like this about anyone before. He'd never wanted to impress a woman or make a woman happy before. He'd never felt so protective over someone before. Eponine had affected him greatly in many different ways. She had affected his heart, his mind, and his soul. She had turned his world upside down. That is why he had to do what he was planning to do tonight.

As he was getting dressed, he fumbled through one of his drawers and found the small, black velvet pouch he had tucked away. He pulled the strings, opening the pouch and letting the delicate ring with the small emerald set in the center fall into his palm. It was his mother's wedding ring. When his parents had disowned him, it was a decision made by his father only. His mother begged to let him stay, but his father refused. Right before he left his childhood home forever, his mother pressed the small pouch into his hand with tears in her eyes. She explained that the love between her and his father was gone, and she was giving him the ring in hopes that he would have a better chance with love than she did. His mother stood on the doorstep of his old house and watched, crying, as he left.

Now, he believed he had gotten that chance at love, and he wasn't going to let it slip away. Soon, his mother's ring would hopefully be Eponine's.

0000

Enjolras had agreed to meet Cosette and Eponine at Marius's place before the gala. Courfeyrac planned on meeting them at the opera house since he lived rather close. Enjolras arrived at Marius's apartment and was let in by Jean Valjean. Marius joined them in the living room while they waiting on the girls to be done with their "finishing touches." They were taking so long that Enjolras began to pace the room.

Finally, Cosette appeared then stepped to the side, revealing a very beautiful Eponine. Enjolras stood frozen in place when his blue eyes locked with her brown ones. She looked absolutely stunning. The emerald green suited her well and made her eyes stand out. Her long dark hair was pinned loosely to her head. Enjolras couldn't take his eyes off of her. Eponine giggled at his reaction to her appearance and walked towards him. Reaching him, she took his hands in hers and smiled widely. They ignored the stares from their friends.

"You look magnificent," he whispered.

"And you look very handsome," she responded.

Enjolras released her hands, brought his hands to her face, and kissed her. Marius cleared his throat, as if to remind them that they weren't alone.

"We should be on our way," Marius mentioned.

The couple looked away from their friends, a bit embarrassed. The group of five quickly made their way outside to the carriage that was waiting for them and climbed in. As they rode in the carriage, the ring felt as if it was burning a hole in Enjolras's jacket pocket. He wanted to ask her very badly, but he knew he needed to wait for the right time.

0000

They arrived at the opera house and Enjolras helped Eponine out of the carriage. They walked arm in arm, as did Marius and Cosette, and Valjean tagged along behind. They greeted Courfeyrac inside and made their way to a table. Dinner was to be served shortly. They sat around the small round table conversing for some time, when suddenly one of the opera managers stepped out to make an announcement.

"I am very sorry for the inconvenience, but there will be a delay on tonight's dinner. In the meantime, please dance and feel free to enjoy yourselves." he stated before disappearing again.

The chatter of the crowd resumed and music began to play. While Enjolras went to get him and Eponine drinks, Cosette and Marius joined in on the dancing. Courfeyrac and Valjean sat beside each other, carrying on a conversation. Enjolras returned and sat a drink down in front of Eponine.

"Will you dance with me, 'Ponine?" Enjolras asked, holding his hand out to her.

"Oh," she said shyly.

She had been so excited about this evening and the events leading up to it, that she never even thought about the fact that she would have to dance.

"I can't dance. I don't know how."

"I'll teach you."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of the chair, leading her to the center of the room. A lot of eyes watched them as they made their way out to join the dancing, but Eponine tried to ignore them. She didn't like being the center of attention, but it looked like she had no choice tonight. Between her stunning gown and being on the arm of the man that drew so much attention without even trying, she was going to be watched tonight. Eponine was sure that most everyone attending the gala recognized Enjolras as the leader of the revolutionary students, even without his red coat. Those who knew him even the slightest bit would find it impossible that he would ever escort someone here, and look at her the way he did. Yet, she was here, causing many stares and even some gasps.

He finally stopped in the middle of the floor and turned to face her. He brought one of her hands to rest on his shoulder, grasped her other hand in his, and rested his other hand at her waist.

"Just follow my lead," he smiled.

He began to lead her into a simple waltz. At first, it was rough, and Enjolras winced every so often when she stepped on his foot. But after a while, things got smoother. They waltzed all around the room, laughing as they did so. Eponine giggled as Enjolras spun her around. The song seemed to stop too soon, and Eponine grinned up at Enjolras. For a moment, Enjolras thought that it was the right time to ask her.

"Eponine," he began.

Suddenly, the manager appeared again, interrupting his moment.

"Please take your seats! Dinner is served!" he announced.

Enjolras, a bit disappointed, escorted Eponine back to their table. As he pushed in Eponine's chair, he noticed the stupid grin on Marius's face.

He took his seat and rolled his eyes.

"What?" he sighed.

"You two looked like you were having a good time out there," he smirked.

Eponine looked down and blushed.

"Yes, we were." Enjolras retorted.

The food was served and, everything was silent for a while. Marius cleared his throat and spoke again.

"That was some very interesting dancing out there," He smiled toward Eponine, looking for a reaction.

Enjolras thought she would shy away from the comment, and he prepared to defend her. He never understood why Marius got to her so much. She was usually so strong-willed and independent. To his surprise, Eponine sat up taller in her chair and directed a pointed look at Marius.

"Oh, really? Because even though you may not have known that I saw, I could say the same about you Monsieur 'Two Left Feet'!"

Enjolras stifled a laugh at Eponine's biting comment. However, the remark didn't even faze Marius. He turned to Enjolras.

"And you, Enjolras. For a moment there, I thought you forgot how to lead by the way she was injuring your toes. Were you a bit distracted by something?" he snickered.

Eponine blushed again, and Enjolras's blood pressure began to rise.

"Shush! Don't be rude, Marius!" Cosette muttered uncomfortably.

Enjolras stared daggers into Marius.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Cosette. I've always known Marius to act his shoe size rather than his age." Enjolras sneered.

Courfeyrac and Valjean watched the exchange, completely amused. They were all silent for a few moments before casual conversation started again, this time without all the biting comments. The others could tell that Marius and Enjolras were still slightly perturbed with each other, but the two were trying to forget about it. Eventually, the music started again, and Enjolras took Eponine to dance with him.

"Ignore him," Eponine said as they waltzed, referring to Marius.

"I try, but it is extremely difficult. He's just so obnoxious."

"I agree. What was going through my mind when I was fawning over him?" she sighed.

"I'm not quite sure," Enjolras laughed.

The tempo of the music picked up, and Enjolras began to spin her around the room, faster and faster. After a few songs, they tired, but didn't want to stop dancing, so they stood there, swaying gently to the music. He stared at her happily. He was sure that now was the right time.

"I love you, 'Ponine."

"I love you too, Enjolras."

He was reaching toward his pocket when he saw the government officials heading their way. He tensed.

"What is it?" she asked.

The men reached them before he could answer.

"Enjolras Rousseau?"

"Yes?" he questioned, pulling Eponine close to him protectively.

They grabbed him, pushed Eponine away, and strapped shackles to his wrists.

"You are under arrest for treason against the country of France," they announced.

Enjolras paled.

"What? No!" Eponine cried, trying to stop the men from taking him.

"Eponine, don't," Enjolras said, "It's going to be OK."

He tried to sound reassuring, but he knew his voice didn't sound authentic. As the officials started to lead him away, he mouthed the words, follow me, to Eponine. She nodded, and started crying as she watched Enjolras being led away in shackles.

The group she was with ran up to her. Eponine was on the verge of hysterics.

"What can we do?" Courfeyrac asked.

"I need someone to take me to the jail."

"I'll take you," Marius offered, "Cosette, go home with your father. Courfeyrac, can you come with us?"

Courfeyrac nodded.

"Let's hurry," Marius ushered, taking Eponine's arm. They walked briskly out of the opera house, avoiding all the stares.

0000

They arrived at the jail, and Eponine was being led down a long hallway while Courfeyrac and Marius waited outside. They finally reached Enjolras's cell and the guard left them alone.

"Enjolras!" she cried, grasping the bars of his cell.

"Eponine, it's OK. I need you to stay calm and listen to me," he soothed, reaching through the bars to hold her hands.

"What can I do?" she asked, her eyes terrified.

"Remember when I told you about my family disowning me? Well, it was mostly my father's decision, and my mother didn't agree. She's been secretly sending me letters and money over the years. I've saved most of the money, and I need to use it for bail. They will release me on bail, but I'll still have trial. Who brought you here?"

"Marius and Courfeyrac."

"OK. I need you to repeat to Marius exactly what I tell you about the money, and then wait here with Courfeyrac while Marius posts bail. Can you do that for me, 'Ponine?"

She nodded, wiping a tear from her eye. He told her exactly how to acquire the money and how much he needed before kissing her hand and looking up at her painfully.

"You need to go now. Hurry."

She gave him one last glance before running back down the hall. He watched her hurry off, and felt his jacket pocket. Luckily, the guards hadn't stripped him of his belongings, so he still had his mother's ring. The moment was long gone, but eventually the time would come.

0000

Eponine waited impatiently outside the jail with Courfeyrac. Marius had retrieved the money and returned quickly, but now it seemed like he'd been inside the jail forever. He finally emerged, and Eponine's heart nearly thumped out of her chest.

"I've posted bail. The officials said he would be out shortly, but when I spoke to him alone, he asked that Courfeyrac and I go ahead and leave. He wants you to wait close to the jail." he said weakly.

"OK. Thank you very much."

The men wished her well before walking back to the carriage, leaving Eponine alone. She stood motionless in front of the jail, keeping her eyes trained on the front door. After what seemed like an eternity, she saw him emerge. She took off toward him and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. He held onto her tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head. She sobbed quietly into him, and he held back tears as well.

"What are we going to do, Enjolras?" she sobbed.

He let out a ragged breath.

"I don't know, Eponine. I don't know. But for now, let's just go home."

They slowly walked back to the apartment, a scary silence between them.

"What are the possibilities?" Eponine whispered.

"At best, I'll have to pay a large fine and my ability to practice law will be revoked. That will only be if I get off easy. Worst possible scenario, I'll spend the rest of my life behind bars and a slave to the country of France." he sighed.

Eponine leaned into him as they walked, "I can't lose you, Enjolras."

"I know. I can't lose you either. We'll figure this out. We'll get through this together."

They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they reached the apartment, they realized that they couldn't spend the night apart. They both changed and sank onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note: Wow! I exceeded 2,000 words for this one! Thank you all for the kind reviews! Please, please, please review! I want to hear what you think about the story. I love my readers! What do you think will happen to Enjolras?**

**~loislane16**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Eponine awoke with the sun shining bright and found Enjolras hunched over his desk. She came and rested a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

"You startled me."

"Sorry. What are you doing?"

"Looking over my law books. I'm trying to find a way out of all this mess," he sighed.

"Have you eaten?"

"No, but I'm not hungry."

Eponine ignored him and made breakfast anyway. She sat the plate down on the desk, and he just stared at it.

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No not yet, but it doesn't look good."

Eponine had a lot of nervous energy so she began to pace the room and ramble.

"Enjolras, what if you go to prison forever? Or what if you become a slave? How long will you survive? I mean, if the people truly knew you, they wouldn't send you away. They'd understand…"

Enjolras leaned over his book and tried to focus. It was very hard to concentrate with Eponine's incessant talking. He knotted his fists in his hair and huffed, but Eponine didn't get the signal.

"Maybe we should hire a professional lawyer. It's not that I don't trust your law knowledge, I just think it might be smart…" she continued.

The rambling continued for several more minutes, and Enjolras became more and more frustrated. He knew she was just nervous, but so was he. He was extremely stressed and only wanted quiet. If he didn't get to study his books in peace, he wouldn't have the slightest chance at defending himself in trial. When the rambling still didn't stop, Enjolras couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his fists down on the desk, causing Eponine to stop in mid-sentence.

"Shut up!" he snapped, "I know what I'm dealing with and I'm already extremely stressed! I don't need _you_ reminding me every single second of the possibilities or the fact that I'm probably going to end up a slave! I just need quiet!"

He turned to face her. The anger in his eyes faded when he saw how crushed she looked. She stared at him wide eyed, her lip quivering. Enjolras immediately realized what he'd done, and he hated himself for it. He had done the one thing he'd promised he wouldn't do. He had caused Eponine pain. He stood, reached out toward her, and she flinched like she was preparing for him to strike her.

"Eponine, I-"

"Don't. I knew I shouldn't have done this. You're no better than the others," she whispered, taking a step away from him.

She ran to the bedroom, and he followed her, but stopped short when the door slammed in his face. He heard her fumbling around.

"Eponine, I didn't mean-"

The door suddenly opened, and Eponine pushed past him, her cheeks wet with tears. The small bag Enjolras had used to bring her clothes was slung on her arm, and she was storming through the door.

"Eponine, please!"

He reached out to stop her, and she snatched her arm away, spinning to face him.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Eponine fled out the door and down the street.

0000

Enjolras stood there for a moment in shock. Then, he jolted into action. Eponine knew her way around the streets, so he knew that finding her would be next to impossible. He threw on his coat, even though the weather was warmer, and started walking the streets anyway. He decided to go to his friends and explain the situation so they'd be on the lookout for her. He went to Courfeyrac first, then Cosette and Valjean, and lastly Marius. When Marius opened his door and saw the concerned look of Enjolras's face, he immediately invited him inside. After he stepped in, Marius looked at him strangely.

"What's going on, Enjolras?" he asked.

"Eponine's gone," he breathed, sinking into a chair.

"What?" Marius gasped.

"I was an idiot, Marius. I snapped at her. I told her I'd never hurt her, but I did. She left and with all the problems she already has with love, I doubt she'll ever come back."

"Problems? I didn't know Eponine had issues with love?"

Enjolras nodded, "Everyone she's ever loved has hurt her. First her father, then Montparnasse, and then-"

He hadn't realized what he was saying, so he stopped before he said anymore.

"And then who?" Marius prompted.

Enjolras hesitated, "Marius, I have to tell you something for you to understand, but you can never tell Eponine that I told you."

"OK. I won't tell her."

Enjolras took a deep breath. He couldn't believe he was about to tell Marius this.

"When I first met Eponine, she was with you, and I saw the way she looked at you. When Eponine and I became close friends, she confided in me about something. She told me that she was in love with you. I watched everyday as she was heartbroken over the fact that you barely noticed her, and I watched it get worse when Cosette came into your life. Eventually, she let go of you, and I saw how hard that was for her. Then, we fell in love with each other, and we were _both_ happy for once in our lives. Everything was great. I was planning on proposing, Marius, and now I've messed everything up," Enjolras sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"I had no idea. I wish I would've known about her feelings toward me," Marius said.

Enjolras didn't move, trying to fight back tears. Marius placed a consoling hand on his friend's back.

"We'll find her, Enjolras."

"Even if we do find her, she'll never forgive me. You should've seen the way she flinched when I yelled at her, like I was going to _hit_ her! There's no telling what those other men have done to her."

"I think she'll forgive you."

"I don't know, Marius."

Enjolras left Marius's place not long after and spend the rest of the day walking the streets of Paris, looking for any sign of Eponine. After he was utterly exhausted, he went back to his apartment and tried to get some rest.

0000

Enjolras sat on the couch trying to focus on the law book in his hands, but he could only thing of Eponine. His trial was in a week, but he couldn't keep his mind off of her. It had been a little over a week since they had their argument, and she was still missing. He was afraid he would never see her again. Suddenly, there was a frantic knock on his door.

"Enjolras, help!"

The voice was Eponine's.

He rushed to the door and swung it open to a hysterical Eponine. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she was breathing heavily. There was a large cut on her cheek, and her dress was torn.

"Eponine! What's the matter?"

"Montparnasse-" she panted and pointed down the street.

Enjolras stuck his head out the door and saw a man running toward them with a knife in his hand.

"Get inside and don't come out," he said, pulling her into the apartment.

He snatched open the drawer of his desk and retrieved the hidden pistol he kept for protection. He stepped out onto the street and Montparnasse slowed.

"I suggest you leave immediately," Enjolras yelled.

"And if I don't?" Montparnasse asked, his words slurring.

Enjolras raised the gun so it was trained on Montparnasse.

"If you _ever_ try to hurt my Eponine again, I _will_ find you," Enjolras growled.

"_Your_ Eponine? She's _everyone's_ Eponine," the drunk man smirked.

"Leave, NOW!" Enjolras boomed.

Montparnasse saw the rage in his eyes and stumbled away, mumbling as he went. Enjolras stepped back into the apartment and locked the door. After he had put the gun away, he turned to Eponine. She was sitting on the couch, her whole body trembling. The cut on her face dripped blood, so Enjolras fetched some water and rags before sitting beside her on the couch. She winced when he placed the damp rag on the cut and tried to clean it.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"I was sitting in an alley, and Montparnasse found me. He was drunk, and he attacked me. He managed to cut me before I could try to get away, and when I tried to run, he grabbed me by my dress. I ripped it so I could escape, and then I ran here. I thought he was going to kill me, Enjolras," she sobbed.

He pulled her into his arms, trying to calm her.

"It's OK. He's not going to hurt you anymore," he soothed.

"I never should have left you. I'm so sorry," she wailed.

"You have nothing to apologize for, 'Ponine. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I feel terrible about hurting you. Please forgive me."

Eponine nodded, "I forgive you. Just please don't leave me."

"Never," Enjolras said as he gently rocked her, trying to make the fear go away.

She finally calmed down, but Enjolras still held her.

"Eponine, there's something I wanted to ask you, and I want you to be honest with me."

"What is it?"

"You flinched when I reached toward you after I yelled. Did you think I was going to hit you?"  
"It was my first instinct. I know you wouldn't hit me, but it's just an immediate reaction."

"Have other men hit you before?"  
Eponine shifted in his arms before answering, "Yes. Montparnasse and my father have both hit me. There were many times that Montparnasse would hit me if I didn't do what he wanted. Then, I'd come home late, and my father would add to the black and blue bruises for being out too long. I would just go to my room, curl up on my thin mattress, and pray for the pain to go away."

Enjolras closed his eyes, tightened his jaw, and gently rubbed her arm. He prayed that he never saw those men again, for fear that he might kill them if he did.

"That's never going to happen again," he said.

They sat there on the couch for a while, completely silent. The steady rhythm of Enjolras's heartbeat kept Eponine calm. She felt at peace now that she was back in the arms of the person who loved her dearly.

"Are you hungry?" Enjolras asked, breaking the silence.

Eponine nodded, and he gently shifted her off of him so he could get up. Eponine turned on the couch and watched him begin to prepare a meal for them.

"Enjolras, why were you the only one arrested?"

"I was the leader, and my name and face are well known because of it. I was probably the only one the government knew the identity of. When they counted all the bodies, they probably didn't know the others were missing. They only knew that I was unaccounted for. The government sees me as a threat," he sighed.

"Have you figured out a solution yet?"

"Not quite, but after talking with Courfeyrac several times, I think my best bet may be to plead guilty."

"What? You're basically sentencing yourself to doom if you do that!" Eponine exclaimed.

"Not necessarily. Sometimes it helps to plead guilty. It shows you are remorseful for what you've done. It could lead to a smaller punishment."

"Are you remorseful?" Eponine asked hesitantly.

"I am only sorry that my friends lost their lives. Other than that, I don't regret a single thing. So that means I'll have to fake it in court."

Eponine walked over to the table as Enjolras sat the food down.

"I hope you're a good liar."

"I hope I am, too."

0000

It was the day before Enjolras's trial, and everyone was nervous. Eponine's cut had almost completely healed, and so had her heart. Their relationship was pretty much back to where it was before she left. Eponine knew Enjolras was right. They _were_ meant for each other. She'd never been as happy as she was when she was with Enjolras.

Enjolras had decided that he would plead guilty, and he hoped that everything would work in his favor. Marius and Cosette had invited them over for dinner one night to try to get their minds off of the impending trial. It was then that Marius asked Enjolras to be he groomsman, and Cosette asked Eponine to be her maid of honor. That had taken their minds off the trial, but only for a moment.

Now, they were staring the trial in the face. They were both afraid that this would be the last day they had together. The next morning, Enjolras would face his fate, and Eponine would as well. The future of their lives rested in the hands of the court, and that terrified them both.

**Author's note: So what did you guys think? Please, please, please review! I want to hear from my readers! You guys are great! I hope I answered the question I got about Marius and Courfeyrac not being arrested. Thanks for reading!**

**~loislane16**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Enjolras woke early, before the sun was up, and sat up in bed. He had slept in his bed that night after Eponine insisted, saying it might be his last chance to do so. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep any longer, he got up and quickly dressed. He went into the living room expecting to find Eponine fast asleep on the couch. Instead, he found her sitting up and fully awake, with the oil lamp on.

"You're awake," he said.

Eponine nodded, "Too many nightmares. I couldn't sleep."

Enjolras walked over and sat beside her. She slowly sank down so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Are you afraid?" she asked.

"Yes," he admitted, "I'm not afraid of prison. I'm afraid of leaving you."

They sat in silence for the remainder for the time they had left, just enjoying each other's company. When the sun started to rise, Eponine got ready and made a small breakfast. Soon, they were out of the door and walking arm in arm toward the courthouse.

0000

They reached the courthouse and found it very hard to part ways. Women weren't necessarily welcome in the court so she had to wait outside. If Enjolras was sentenced to prison time, the next time she'd be able to see him, he'd be behind bars. He wouldn't be able to walk out of the courthouse to tell her goodbye. He squeezed her tightly and kissed her for what might be the last time.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered.

Eponine choked back a sob as she looked up into his worried blue eyes. He finally released her hand and turned away, disappearing through the front doors of the courthouse. Eponine went and sat on the edge of the large fountain that sat out front so that her back was to the front doors. She knew that if she faced the door, she'd just be more anxious. She took a deep breath and tried to start reading the book she'd brought with her. She was all alone because they'd asked that no one come with them. It was going to be a rather emotional day no matter what, and they didn't want an audience. They'd arranged to meet with their friends that evening at the café, where they would be given the verdict. Eponine prayed that Enjolras would be joining her, and she wouldn't have to tell their friends that Enjolras was in prison. The morning crept by. Lunch came and went, but Eponine couldn't stomach the thought of eating. The afternoon was approaching, and Eponine managed to lose herself in the book.

0000

The sun was setting, and Eponine still hadn't received any news. She stood, but still faced away from the courthouse. She stared out into the streets, wondering what her life would be like from this point forward. She gasped when someone stepped behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist. The arms slowly turned her, and to her surprise, she looked up into the face of a very happy Enjolras.

"You're here!" she squealed.

"I'm here," he repeated.

Enjolras lifted her off her feet and spun her around before kissing her. She sank into his chest, hugging him tightly and crying tears of joy.

"What happened? What's the verdict?" she finally asked, pulling back from him a little.

"Well, I paid a fine, and I've got to look for a new career, but that doesn't matter to me. I'm here with you, and I'm not going anywhere. That's all that matters. I have no idea how it happened, but I'm not questioning it," he smiled.

Eponine couldn't stop smiling. She hugged him again before pulling away.

"We have friends to celebrate with," she reminded.

"That we do," we grinned.

Then, they walked hand in hand to the café, happier than ever.

0000

Eponine stepped into the café with Enjolras right behind her and everyone cheered when they saw him. Enjolras explained what happened in the courtroom, and they all congratulated him. They talked for a while about several different things, including Marius and Cosette's fast approaching wedding. When the others were all engaged in conversations, Enjolras pulled Marius aside.

"Marius, I need your help with something."

"Yes?"

"Well, you know I'm not really a romantic person, but I want to propose to Eponine. I was going to do it at the gala, but I didn't get the chance."

"Hmmm, I see," Marius thought.

He began throwing out ideas, and soon a plan was being formulated. After that, Enjolras took Eponine home, and they both slept soundly for the first time in weeks.

0000

It was just two weeks before Marius and Cosette's wedding, and Cosette insisted on buying Eponine a dress. She had practically dragged Eponine to the dress shop that morning, and now Eponine stood there while Cosette examined every single fabric.

"You really don't have to do this, Cosette. I could just wear my emerald dress," Eponine complained.

"Eponine, you're my maid of honor. I want you to have a new dress for the occasion," Cosette insisted.

Eponine huffed and tried to wait patiently.

0000

About two hours later, Cosette had finally decided on a color and style for the dress. It was a silky material, and the color was a mix of a light orange and pink. It had a full skirt, but a small waist. The neckline was relatively low, and the sleeves stopped just above the elbows. The dress was gorgeous, and Eponine was excited to wear it, but she was relieved that the fitting was over.

0000

Cosette walked Eponine back to Enjolras's apartment, and they walked in to find Enjolras and Marius is deep conversation.

"What are you two planning?" Eponine asked suspiciously.

"Uh," Enjolras stammered.

Luckily, Marius spoke up to give her an answer.

"We were discussing career options for Enjolras," he said, not meeting Eponine's eyes.

"Have you decided yet?" Eponine inquired.

"No, not yet," Enjolras sighed, shaking his head.

"Cosette, may I speak to you for a moment?" Marius asked.

She nodded, and they stepped outside momentarily.

"How did the dress fitting go?" Enjolras asked.

"It went well, I suppose. I don't like to be scrutinized like that, but I put up with it for Cosette."

Marius and Cosette came back inside, and Cosette had a huge smile on her face.

"We really must be leaving, but we wanted to invite you over for a pre-wedding dinner a week from now," Marius announced.

Enjolras glanced at Eponine and before she could say anything, he responded, "Of course. We'd love to come."

Eponine looked at him quizzically. He usually preferred to stay home and steer clear of social events. Marius shared a knowing smile with Enjolras before turning to leave with Cosette, still not making eye-contact with Eponine. After they left, Eponine turned and raised an eyebrow at Enjolras.

"What's that look for?"

"You just shock me sometimes."

"I'm not a complete hermit, Eponine. I just have to be in the mood to socialize," he grinned.

She just laughed, and then made her way to the kitchen to prepare a late lunch. Enjolras followed her, leaning against the counter.

"Did Marius seem to be acting strange to you?" Eponine questioned.

Enjolras sighed. He had forgotten to tell her.

"Eponine, there's something I need to tell you. I don't want you to be angry with me."

"OK," she said hesitantly, her eyes narrowing.

"I told Marius about you having feelings for him at one time."

"When?" Her voice was calm.

"After you left the last time. I was explaining the situation to him, and I let it slip."

"What did he say?"

"He was shocked. He said that he wished he'd known. I think he felt guilty."

Eponine nodded, keeping her eyes focused on her cooking.

"You're not mad?" Enjolras asked, a bit stunned.

"No, I'm not mad. He was probably going to find out at some point anyway. It doesn't really matter to me anymore because I have you," she said, walking over and lacing her arms around him.

"I am very lucky," he smirked.

"You've got that right," she laughed, reaching up and messing up his curls, "Now, I've got to finish making out lunch."

0000

It was a few days before the dinner at Marius's, and Enjolras wished it would get here. No matter what got in his way, he _would_ propose this time. Enjolras walked to the bedroom where Eponine stood looking through her clothes.

"I've decided," he said.

"Excuse me?"

She looked up at him puzzled as he leaned against the doorframe casually.

"I've decided what I'm going to study now that I can no longer study law."

"Oh. What?"

"Politics," he smiled.

"That's awfully close to law. Are you sure you can do that?"

"The court said nothing about politics. They only said I couldn't be a lawyer," he reasoned.

"That's taking a pretty big chance."

"I like to take chances when it comes to this sort of thing."

"I think you mean you like to test the government's patience. That's not taking chances. You just like to push your luck."

"Same difference," he shrugged.

Eponine smirked before turning back to the dresses. Enjolras watched as she compared two of them. He knew what she was doing.

"You should wear the emerald one," he spoke.

"The one I wore to the gala? You don't think it's too fancy?"

"I don't think so. Besides, you've only worn it once, and that night didn't end very well."

Eponine thought for a moment before answering, "OK, I'll wear it."

Enjolras smiled at her, thinking of how stunning she was going to look with that beautiful dress, and his mother's ring.

**Author's Note: The proposal is coming! Or is it? **** Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. You guys are the best, and you just keep encouraging me! I love my readers! Please review. You know I love to hear from you and see what your feelings are for this chapter. Thank you so much for taking the time to read!**

**~loislane16**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Very early on the day of the dinner, Cosette appeared at Enjolras's door. Eponine let her in while Enjolras sat at the table thumbing through a book. Of course, Enjolras knew Cosette was coming because it was all part of the plan.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to help me prepare for the dinner this evening?" she asked.

Eponine glanced back at Enjolras before turning back to Cosette.

"I don't have any plans. I'd be glad to help. Just give me a moment."

Eponine disappeared into the bedroom, and Cosette winked slyly at Enjolras. He stifled a laugh as Eponine came back. With her evening dress in hand, she walked over and kissed Enjolras's cheek.

"I'll see you tonight," he grinned.

She nodded, and then left with Cosette. With Eponine out, Enjolras could prepare for the night. He ran a hand through his curly blonde hair. Today was the day.

0000

Enjolras sat at his desk, busying his mind. He'd never been so nervous about something before. He had been nervous at the barricade, but that was a different kind of nervous. Tonight, he was planning on asking Eponine to become his wife, but it was more than that. He was asking her to become tied permanently to him in every way. He was asking her to stay with him and love him _forever_. It was a very big question, and if he didn't keep his mind from constantly thinking about it, he would lose his nerve to ask her.

He glanced at the clock on the wall and jumped up when he saw what time it was. He was going to be late! He dressed quickly, hastily tying his cravat, and scrambling out the door.

0000

Eponine was helping Cosette set the table in Marius's apartment when Valjean and Courfeyrac arrived. Eponine had dressed in her emerald dress and had pinned the front strands of her hair back from her face. Everyone was there, except for Enjolras, and it was time for dinner. They waited for a while, and finally there was a knock at the door. Marius answered it and ushered in Enjolras. He strode over to Eponine and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time."

She smiled up at him, "That's alright."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

They walked over to the table and dinner was served.

0000

The dinner was wonderful, and everyone enjoyed laughing and having a good time. They all moved to Marius's living room to talk and have coffee. The conversation turned to Marius and Cosette's wedding which was only a week away. Suddenly, Cosette's face lit up, and she stood.

"Eponine, you must come with me. I have to show you something I got for the wedding!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed Eponine's hand and basically dragged her down the hall. Once they were out of sight, Marius nodded slightly to Enjolras.

Enjolras cleared his throat and stood, "I think I need some fresh air. I'm going to step out on the balcony for a moment."

He left and a few minutes later, the girls returned.

"Where's Enjolras?" Eponine questioned.

"He needed some air. You might want to go check on him. He's on the balcony," Marius said.

Eponine swiftly made her way out onto the balcony and saw his tall form leaning against the railing, looking out into the city, just as she had done the night they had been introduced to Cosette. She went and leaned beside him, placing a hand on his back.

"Is everything OK?"

"Yes. Everything is fine," he responded.

Eponine looked up at him. His face was calm and pale in the moonlight. His eyes shone bright and his curly hair looked perfectly messy.

"Eponine, I need to talk with you."

She could tell by the tone of his voice that it was something serious.

"Are you sure everything is alright? You don't sound OK. You don't think the government is after you again, do you? Or do you want me to move out? I can, if that's what's bothering-"

Enjolras put a finger to her lips, stopping her in midsentence, and chuckled.

"Just calm down, would you? It's not about any of that."

"Oh, what is it then?"

He took her hand and led her over to a bench that was on the balcony, sitting down beside her.

"Eponine, I never dreamed I'd fall in love with someone. Five years ago, if someone asked me if I thought I'd ever have a love for anything other than my country, I would have told them never. In fact, just about a year ago, I had come to terms with the fact that I was probably going to die for my country. Then I met you, and you changed everything. I fought to stay alive for you. You made me fall in love, something I never expected to happen. I love you, Eponine, more than anything else, and I'd do anything for you."

He slowly slid off the bench and knelt on one knee in front of Eponine. She gasped and covered her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. He pulled out his mother's ring and held it out to her.

"Eponine Thenardier, would you please do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

"Yes!" she cried.

Enjolras grinned widely, quickly slipping the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you, Enjolras."

"I love you too, Eponine."

They stood and smiled at each other.

"We've got to go tell our friends now," he said.

Eponine nodded, and Enjolras wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her back into the apartment.

0000

They stepped back in with their friends and Marius eyed the huge smile on Eponine's face. Enjolras was trying to suppress his joy, with only a discreet grin.

"You two look awfully happy about something," he said coyly.

Eponine beamed up at Enjolras, and he smiled back, waiting for her to tell them.

"Enjolras asked me to marry him, and I said yes!"

Courfeyrac started choking on the sip of coffee he'd just taken, and everyone laughed at him.

"I don't believe it! Enjolras is getting married?" he gasped.

"Well, believe it because I am," Enjolras grinned.

"Congratulations," Valjean said.

"We were hoping you'd accept," Cosette said, sitting down beside Marius.

Eponine looked at them confused.

"Wait, you two knew?"

Marius nodded.

"They helped me plan it. It's really the only reason we had this dinner," Enjolras explained.

Eponine felt her cheeks blush a bit, slightly embarrassed. They continued talking with their friends, but now the conversation centered more on Eponine and Enjolras. After a while, everyone left, and Eponine walked home with her fiancé.

**Author's Note: They're engaged! Thank you so much for reading. Please review! Hearing from my readers brightens my day! More is coming soon. I have already written several chapters ahead, but I've just got to upload them. Thanks again!**

**~loislane16**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

In the few days since Eponine and Enjolras's engagement, Eponine decided she would move out of Enjolras's apartment. She moved in with Valjean and Cosette, mostly to help Cosette with the final wedding touches, but also because Valjean offered to let her stay there until her wedding. She gratefully accepted his offer and moved in. She shared a room with Cosette, but soon Cosette would move out, and Eponine would have the room to herself. Eponine would only be living there for a short time, considering their wedding would be small and easy to plan. She was incredibly excited about marrying Enjolras, but for now, she had to focus on Cosette's wedding, which was only two days away.

0000

Cosette shook Eponine awake, and the sun nearly blinded her.

"Wake up, Eponine. It's time to get ready for the wedding!"

Eponine sat up and yawned.

"OK, OK, I'm up! What do you want me to do?"

"Let's get you ready first. Then you can help me."

Cosette nearly yanked Eponine up off the bed and began getting her ready. She helped Eponine lace up her corset and slip on the silky dress. She messed with Eponine's hair until she finally declared it as perfect. Then, it was Cosette's turn. Eponine helped her put on her elegant, rather large, wedding gown. She delicately pinned Cosette's hair up and placed the veil on her head. Soon after, Jean Valjean came to escort them to the cathedral.

When they reached the church, Cosette seemed completely at ease. She wasn't nervous at all. Music began to play on the other side of the big doors that they were standing in front of.

"Are you ready?" Eponine asked her.

She nodded excitedly, and Eponine dutifully picked up Cosette's train. The doors swung open, revealing a cathedral full of people that instantly looked at them. Marius's family was rather wealthy, and they had many people they had to invite. Eponine gasped at the crowd and looked down. They slowly began to walk down the long isle, and Eponine's eyes stayed focused on Cosette's train. She didn't even dare to look up in an attempt to find Enjolras, afraid she'd meet someone else's gaze. When Cosette finally reached the altar, Eponine dropped her train and took her seat in the front row beside Enjolras, relieved. It felt good to be by his side again. She hadn't been able to spend much time with him because Cosette had kept her so busy. He reached over and squeezed her hand, smiling down at her.

The wedding seemed to go on forever, and Eponine made a mental note to make sure her wedding was short and sweet. Eponine resisted the urge to yawn several times. Enjolras, however, didn't resist, and Eponine had to keep from giggling when he yawned for what had to be the sixth time. Finally, it was over. Cosette was now Madame Pontmercy, and Marius had a wife. The entire cathedral crowd was then ushered to Marius's grandfather's mansion for the reception.

0000

Eponine sat alone at a table, watching Enjolras from afar. She had barely been able to speak two private words to him because others were constantly speaking with him. He had left over ten minutes ago to get them drinks, and she watched as yet another person held him up. Their drinks were in his hands and a rather impatient look was on his face, but only those who knew him well would see it. He was trying to fake his interest in the conversation. He was finally able to break away from the talkative person, and he briskly walked over to the table, ignoring anyone else who tried to stop him.

"Finally," Enjolras sighed, handing her a drink.

"It's a shame you had to stop talking. You seemed to be enjoying those conversations very much," Eponine said sarcastically.

"Very funny. Even though I enjoy speaking in front of people, that doesn't mean I like individual conversations. That was pure torture," he grumbled, taking a long sip of his drink.

"You're a bit dramatic."

He glared at her before changing the subject, "What did you think of the wedding?"

"It was much too long for me. I want ours to me short, sweet, and small. I don't like being the center of attention."

"I'm glad you feel that way because I was thinking the same thing."

Music started playing, and Enjolras held out his hand to her.

"Dance with me, 'Ponine?" he asked.

She responded by taking his hand and letting him lead her onto the dance floor. They began to slowly waltz.

"How's living at Valjean's place?"

"It's alright. It will be much quieter once Cosette moves out."

"So I can't convince you to move back in with me?"

"I will, but on our wedding day," she smiled.

"I'm lonely, Eponine," he complained.

"Oh you'll be fine. It's just a few weeks."

He pursed his lips, "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

"Nope," she laughed.

He looked at her sharply, and then suddenly dipped her, catching her off guard.

"Nice, but you're still not going to win. Remember, I'm stubborn."

"I know," he sighed.

For the rest of the night, Eponine and Enjolras danced together and ate together. When Eponine told Enjolras that she was tired, he told her he'd walk her to Valjean's apartment. They congratulated Marius and Cosette before leaving. Enjolras dropped Eponine off at the apartment, kissing her goodnight, before heading home to get some rest.

**Author's Note: This one is shorter than the others and mostly fluff, but I have something big in store for the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Review, please! My readers are awesome! I can't believe I have over 60 followers. You guys are great!**

**~loislane16**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

It had been a few weeks since Marius and Cosette's wedding, and Cosette had moved out, leaving the apartment very quiet. It was only Valjean and Eponine living there now. Enjolras had started taking classes for politics, basically having to start completely over in his degree. Eponine technically lived with Jean Valjean, but any time Enjolras wasn't class and she was free, she would spend it with him. Today was no different, and Eponine walked to Enjolras's apartment shortly after she knew he would be done with his classes. She let herself in, as always, and found him hunched over his desk.

"Hello," she said, placing her hands in his shoulders.

She could feel the tenseness of his muscles. He reached up and placed one of his hands over hers.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. What are you working on that's got you so tense?"

He dropped his hand and picked up the papers so she could see them.

"It's a speech I have to make. It's not that hard. I'm just frustrated," he sighed.

"About school?"

Enjolras nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"I was so close to having my law certificate, and now I have to start over," he shook his head and turned to face her, "Let's talk about something else."

"OK. What would you like to talk about?" Eponine asked.

"How about the wedding?"

"You honestly want to talk about the wedding?" she raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, "It's better than finishing this speech."

"Well, we should probably pick a date."

"Sooner rather than later," he smiled.

"OK. How about in a month? I'll have time to get a dress by then."

"That sounds fine to me. It will be early autumn, so the weather will be nice and cooling down."

There was an unexpected, timid knock on the door. Enjolras got up and answered it, revealing an elderly woman. She had long, wavy, grey hair and blue eyes that sparkled in a way that Eponine found familiar.

"Mother?" Enjolras breathed.

Eponine gasped when she realized who the woman was.

"Enjolras!" the woman exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

Enjolras, who was still shocked, invited his mother inside and shut the door.

"Who is this?" the woman asked, gesturing toward Eponine.

"This is my fiancé, Eponine. Eponine, this is my mother."

"Oh! That is a very pretty name, my dear. I'm glad my Enjolras has found someone he loves. I always assumed he'd die alone," she laughed, causing Eponine to giggle as well.

"Mother!" Enjolras complained.

"Oh hush! I'm only joking! Eponine, you may call me Antoinette."

"It is very nice to meet you, Antoinette," Eponine smiled.

Antoinette seemed very nice and easy to get along with already. She seemed much less serious than Enjolras, but he resembled her in appearance. Enjolras motioned for all of them to sit, and he leaned forward in his chair.

"Mother, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Well," she began, a solemn look on her face, "You're father has died, Enjolras. We've already had his funeral, but I didn't invite you because I figured you wouldn't come. I don't blame you for not wanting to come."

Enjolras's face was grave, but he didn't seem saddened by the news.

"I see."

"With him gone, no one is controlling my life anymore, and I can do whatever I please. I wanted to come see you. I've wanted to see you since the day you left. The letters have been nice, but u wanted to see my son's face again. You left when you were sixteen, and now you're twenty-three. I feel certain you have already done great things, and I've missed them."

"You haven't missed much," Enjolras sighed.

Eponine rolled her eyes, "You led the rebellion. I'd say that's something."

"I led a failed rebellion. One that killed nearly all if my friends."

"But, I believe that rebellion is only the beginning of greater things to come," his mother said.

He merely smiled, not pursuing the conversation any further.

"Please, you must tell me everything I've missed," Antoinette pleaded.

So Enjolras began telling her about everything. Eponine helped when she thought he left something out. He told her about his friends at the A.B.C., and the events at the barricade. He told her about how he met Eponine and about their interesting relationship. Lastly, he told her about the most recent events of his arrest, and his change in his studies. It was getting very late, and Eponine knew she needed to get back to the apartment.

"Would you like me to walk you there?" Enjolras asked her.

"No, it's alright. I'll be fine," she smiled.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded before leaving. This was the first time Eponine hadn't accepted his offer to escort her in a long time. It didn't bother Enjolras though, because he knew she was just trying to let him have more time with his mother.

"She's a lovely girl. He seems very independent, much like someone else I know."

Enjolras have a half-smile, knowing that she was talking about him.

"Yes, she's pretty great."

"When's the wedding?"

"In a month. Would you stay with me until then?" he asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. Especially when I thought you'd never have one," she snickered.

Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Enjolras, there _is_ something else," she began.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Even though you were technically disinherited, I'm giving you half of you father's wealth. You'll get the rest of whatever is left after I die."

"I don't need that money, mother. You need to keep it for yourself."

"Don't argue. I'll have plenty of money. Besides, I won't need it for much longer. You have your whole like ahead of you, and you're about to start a family of your own."

Enjolras was about to say something back, but stopped and responded, "OK."

After talking for a little while longer, the two went to bed. Enjolras took his place on the couch once again, offering his bed to his mother.

0000

The next evening, he friends decided to meet at the cafe for coffee, and it was the perfect time for Enjolras to introduce his mother to everyone. He walked his mother to the cafe and entered to find all his friends already there. Eponine's face lit up when she saw them come in.

"Who have you brought with you, Enjolras?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Everyone, this is my mother."

"Antoinette," she introduced.

"Mother, this is Monsieur Jean Valjean, Courfeyrac, Marius and Cosette Pontmercy, and of course Eponine."

"It is nice to meet you Madame," Marius said.

"The pleasure is mine. My son has spoken of all of you very well."

Antoinette began to mingle, and Eponine made her way to Enjolras's side, intertwining her fingers in his.

"Have you enjoyed seeing your mother again?" she asked.

"Yes. I have missed her very much. She was always my biggest supporter."

"I feel like I will get along with her well."

"You will. You two are very much alike," he smiled.

She tugged on his hand, "Let's join the others. I'm curious to see what your mother is discussing so intently with Courfeyrac."

"We should probably go monitor the conversation. There's no telling what she could be saying," Enjolras groaned.

They talked for a while, and Antoinette had many stories to tell about Enjolras, most of which made him turn red. It seemed to get late very quickly, and just before everyone left, Cosette reached out to grab Eponine's arm.

"Eponine, we really need to pick out your gown. Could we do it tomorrow?" she asked, an excited look in her eyes.

"Of course. Do you mind if I invite Antoinette to join us?" she whispered in response.

"That sounds very nice of you."

Eponine turned to see Enjolras helping his mother into her coat.

"Antoinette," Eponine called.

"Yes, Eponine?" the older woman responded.

"Cosette and I are going dress shopping for the wedding tomorrow, and I wanted to know if you'd care to join us?"

"I would be happy to," Antoinette smiled.

"Then we will pick you up around lunchtime tomorrow."

Enjolras walked over to Eponine, bending down to kiss her.

"Goodnight, 'Ponine."

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled at her before disappearing into the darkness. After that, Eponine walked back to the apartment with Jean Valjean.

**Author's Note: So that was my big surprise! Enjolras's mother returned! I wanted to thank everyone for all their kind reviews and PM's. They just warm my heart so much. I know everyone is probably tired of me saying that, but it's true. You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm already planning a sequel to this story. Thanks again!**

**~loislane16**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Cosette arrived at her father's apartment just before noon and seemed very excited.

"Are you ready to pick out your wedding dress?"

"I'm not ready to be scrutinized by the seamstress, but I suppose it's the price I must pay," Eponine sighed.

"Oh, you'll be fine. Now, let's go pick up Antoinette."

They walked briskly to Enjolras's apartment. Cosette was much more excited than Eponine, but Eponine had to admit that she was a slight bit excited. After all, she always thought that a wedding where she was the bride would never be more than a dream. When they got there, Antoinette answered the door since Enjolras was gone to class. The three began to slowly make their way to the same dress shop where Cosette had purchased Eponine's bridesmaids dress.

"Who all will be attending the wedding?" Antoinette asked.

"Well, it will be you, Cosette and Marius, Courfeyrac, and Jean Valjean. We are also inviting Marius's grandfather, but we don't know if he'll come. I guess that's it. It will be a very small wedding."

"Oh, I see. Eponine, forgive me if this is not my place to ask, but what about your parents?"

"Oh, my parents, well," Eponine stumbled, looking for the right words, "To put it rather plainly Madame, my parents are wicked people whom I loathe. They are innkeepers who steal and kill for whatever they please. They cared nothing for me unless I was making them money. They kicked my brother out when he was a young child, and it didn't bother them one bit that he died fighting at the barricade with Enjolras. I haven't seen them in a year, and they haven't cared enough to look for me. I'm sorry if that was harsh," Eponine said, her cheeks growing hot.

Cosette watched, a bit taken aback by Eponine's rant. To Eponine's surprise, Antoinette reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder lovingly.

"No, I'm sorry. You deserved better."

Eponine smiled weakly, "Thank you."

Finally, they reached the dress shop, and Eponine took a deep breath before entering. Now came the daunting task of designing her wedding dress.

0000

Eponine took a huge sigh of relief. She was done designing her wedding dress, and she was very happy with it. It was very simple, but it fit her personality very well. The dress was made of an elegant lace. The neckline cut straight across, exposing the tops of her shoulders, and then turned into lace sleeves that stopped at her wrists. It fit snugly in the bodice, making her look even tinier in the waist, but it flared out slightly at the hips. The dress barely grazed the floor, and there was no train because Eponine didn't want anything extravagant. The dress would be ready in a week before the wedding. Now, Eponine lounged at the front of the dress shop, waiting contently on Cosette and Antoinette, who were getting new dresses for the occasion as well.

0000

The two finally decided on their dresses, and they started heading back to Enjolras's apartment. Eponine was much more excited about the wedding now that the dress fitting was over. When they reached Enjolras's apartment, Eponine turned to Cosette.

"I think I'm going to stay for a bit. You don't have to wait to walk home with me."

"OK, I'll go ahead and go home. I've got some things I need to do, and Marius will be expecting me."

"Thank you for coming. Goodbye Cosette."

"Goodbye, Eponine! Good bye, Antoinette," Cosette called as she walked away.

They went inside the apartment, and Enjolras was home from his classes, but was writing something at his desk.

He looked up at them and spoke, "How did it go?"

"It went well," Eponine smiled.

"Your dress is going to be beautiful, dear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go rest," Antoinette said before retiring to the bedroom.

Enjolras got up and walked over to Eponine, holding her tightly. She sunk into him, and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"So the fitting wasn't too horrible for you?" he smirked.

Eponine laughed, "No, it wasn't that bad. I'm actually a little more excited about everything now. I mean the standing up in front of a church part."

"That's good."

He let go of her and walked back over to the desk. Eponine followed him and settled onto the couch. Enjolras became reabsorbed in his work, and she watched him as he wrote tediously.

"You should wear your red coat."

"Pardon?"

"You should wear your red coat for the wedding."

He turned and looked at her quizzically, an eyebrow raised.

"Where did that idea come from?"

"Well, it's your personality. You'd be much more comfortable in your coat instead of a stiff black one."

"I see your point. If you want me to, I'll wear my red coat," he smiled.

He worked for a little bit longer on his assignment, and then settled in on the couch beside Eponine. It was the longest time they'd gotten to spend with each other in a while. They spent as much time together as they could, but eventually Eponine had to return to Valjean's apartment. Enjolras walked her back, taking the long way there.

0000

It had been a few days since Eponine had gone dress shopping, and unfortunately she hadn't seen Enjolras since then. The wedding was three weeks away, and excitement was building in Eponine. She had always been incredibly excited about becoming Madame Rousseau, but she was having a hard time looking forward to standing in front of a church with eyes watching her. Even though it was only a few of their closest friends, it still made her nervous. The worries were slowly fading though, as she knew that she would do her best to block everyone out and focus only on Enjolras.

She finished getting ready in the apartment and got ready to leave. Valjean had left early to spend the day with Marius and Cosette, leaving Eponine to run her many errands by herself. Just before she was about to leave, there was a knock at the door. She opened it and stood there shocked at the sight of the one person she never wanted to see again. Her father stood there at Jean Valjean's door. She tried to shut the door, but he put his hand on it, pushing it back open.

"Well, well, well, looked what I found," he smiled an evil smile.

A lump formed in Eponine's throat, and she set her jaw hard, trying to hide her fear.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"I came to see what I could get out of that old ex-con, but I found my runaway brat of a daughter instead. It's my lucky day. You've got work to do at the inn."

"I wouldn't come back to that inn if it was my last hope," she yelled, pointing a finger at her father.

It was then that he noticed the small emerald ring on her finger. He reached out and grabbed her hand. Eponine tried to pull away, but it was too late.

"What's this? The girl's got herself a lover," he snarled.

She snatched her hand away.

"Stop it," she said, her cheeks hot.

"What's his name?"

She stared at him indignantly, refusing to answer his question. Eponine's head snapped back as her father's hand struck across her cheek, causing it to sting like it was on fire.

"Tell me his name!" he demanded.

She closed her eyes and sighed, her heart sinking.

"Enjolras," she muttered.

"Oh, _the _Enjolras? The rebellion leader?"

Thenardier let out a twisted cackle.

"Now, I suggest you come with me. Unless you want me to find your precious little Enjolras and make sure his body is never found."

Eponine panicked, "No, I'll go! Can I get my things?"

"Make it quick," he growled.

Thenardier waited outside as Eponine grabbed two of her dresses, not wanted to take much because she knew it would only get sold or ruined. She quickly scribbled a note and left it on the table so Jean Valjean would find it. She shakily slipped the engagement ring off her finger and left it lying on the note. Eponine wiped a tear from her eye, trying to hold herself together. She left silently with her father, wondering if she would ever see Enjolras again.

**Author's Note: Will Eponine and Enjolras be reunited? What do you guys think? Please review!**

**I finally got a chance to update. This week's been pretty busy, but I did get to go to an AWESOME Elton John concert! This story will be ending soon, and I'll be asking for my readers' help with something very soon as well. But, I'm working on a sequel, and it should be up shortly after I finish this one. Thank you so much for your support and thank you for reading!**

**~loislane16**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Eponine awakened in her old room at the inn. She'd made it one day and one night without Enjolras coming for her. She hoped her note had worked and he wouldn't be coming for her. She really didn't want him to get hurt. After working for her parents the day before, she crept up to her room and curled up on her old, thin mattress, crying herself silently to sleep. She pushed all of her emotions aside as she got up, determined not to let her old life destroy her.

0000

Jean Valjean returned to his apartment early after spending the night with Marius and Cosette. He had stayed late and decided to just stay the night with them. Valjean walked into his apartment, expecting to see Eponine up and doing something. Instead, he saw her engagement ring sitting on the table. He knew that Eponine would never take the ring off, so he was worried when he saw it. He rushed over and picked up the note under the ring, reading it hastily. Jean Valjean's eyes widened, and he tore out of the apartment, heading to Enjolras with the ring and note in hand.

0000

Jean Valjean beat on the door frantically, and Antoinette answered.

"Monsieur Valjean, is something wrong?"

"Yes, Antoinette. Where is Enjolras? I need to speak with him immediately."

Enjolras suddenly stepped up behind his mother.

"I'm here. What's wrong, Valjean?"

"I went to visit Marius and Cosette yesterday, and I spent the night with them. When I got home today, I found this," Valjean said, holding out the note and ring.

Enjolras's heart sank when he saw them, and he slowly took them from Valjean. He read the note aloud so that the others could help him make sense of it.

"Dear Jean Valjean,

I am writing this note to tell you that I'm leaving and returning to my father's inn. I ask that no one try to come and convince me to change my mind. Please tell everyone how much they mean to me and that I will never forget them. Tell my dearest Enjolras that I love him immensely, and it pains me so much to leave him, but I have no choice. I hope you all understand. I will miss you all so much. You have been the greatest friends anyone could ask for.

With deepest love,

Eponine"

Enjolras tried to swallow the lump in his throat and sat the ring down on the table. He crumpled the letter in his fist before tossing it down and snatching up his red coat.

"What are you doing, Enjolras?" Antoinette asked.

"I'm going to get her," he said firmly.

"Son, it sounded like she went willingly. You can't force her to come back," she said.

"I know Eponine better than either of you, and there is absolutely no way she left willingly. She would rather starve to death in an alley than live under her father's roof. That's something we have in common," Enjolras said bitterly, trying to keep calm. He pushed past Valjean and ran down the street.

0000

Eponine wiped down the bar and tried to push away the pain. It had only been a few hours since she woke up, but her emotions were already fighting with her. She knew the only way to survive her old life was to get rid of all emotion and become a mindless worker for her father. She was finding it very hard to be like that again. She hefted a barrel of ale up and tried to move it, but it slipped. It crashed to the floor and burst open, spilling all its contents onto the floor. Eponine panicked, knowing what was coming. She could hear her father clambering down the stairs, and she saw the fury in his eyes.

"You idiot! You've ruined all that ale!"

"Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

She was stopped short when Thenardier grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the wall. She felt her head crack against the bricks. Eponine closed her eyes as her father pounded her over and over again in the stomach. She'd learned when she was young that crying out only made him madder, so she bit her tongue, silent tears streaming down her cheeks, and she prayed for unconsciousness to overcome her.

0000

Enjolras stepped into the café to witness an awful sight. He watched horrified as Thenardier held up a limp Eponine and repeatedly punched her in the stomach. Fury built up inside him, and he pounced towards the scum of a man. He grabbed Thenardier by the back collar of his shirt and jerked him backward. The man released Eponine, and she crumpled to the floor in a heap. Thenardier turned and grinned wickedly when he saw Enjolras. He obviously recognized him. Eponine's father reared back his fist and threw a punch at Enjolras. He tried to dodge it, but failed and winced when Thenardier's fist connected with his nose, making a gruesome crunch. Enjolras regained his focus, his anger heightened, and fought back. He continually hit the man in the jaw, but eventually Thenardier ducked away, pulling out a knife. He made quick, calculated jabs and slices. Enjolras managed to dodge the blade and kick Thenardier in the stomach. The force of the blow knocked the knife out of his hand, and he doubled over in pain. Enjolras saw this as his chance and attacked the man repeatedly until he was unconscious.

Enjolras rushed over to Eponine's crumpled form, brushing the hair out of her face and lifting her head. He felt a sticky, wet substance and pulled his hand away. His heart jumped to his throat when he saw that the palm of his hand was stained a crimson red. He looked for the source of the blood and found a large gash across the back of her scalp that he knew needed medical attention. She lay there unconscious and shivering despite the fact that the weather was just beginning to cool down. He pulled of his red coat and draped it over her, trying to keep her warm. Gingerly, Enjolras lifted her into his arms, aware of the blows she'd received to her abdomen and not wanted to cause further damage. Careful not to shake her up too much, he made his way back to his apartment as quickly as he could.

0000

Enjolras burst through the unlocked door, and Antoinette gasped at the sight she saw. Enjolras stood there frazzled with a bloody nose and an injured Eponine cradled in his arms, her head slumped against his chest. He looked at Valjean urgently.

"Get a doctor," he said.

Valjean rushed out of the apartment, and Enjolras took Eponine to the bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. His mother insisted that she look at his nose, which he was sure was broken, so he let her, but stayed by Eponine's side, never taking his eyes off of her. He prayed the doctor would get there soon.

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I just wanted to let you know that I get up every morning and read your reviews, and they make me very happy. You guys are awesome! Please review. You know I love to hear from my readers. It encourages me. Thanks so much for reading!**

**~loislane16**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Eponine's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at the room she was in, realizing that she was in Enjolras's bedroom. She turned her head and saw him sitting at her bedside. He looked a mess. His cravat was loosened, and his shirt was untucked, the top of it unbuttoned. His blue eyes held a mixture of exhaustion and worry, and his curls were wild on his head.

"'Ponine?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

Suddenly, Eponine began to panic.

"Enjolras, I have to leave! I have to go back to the inn. My father said he'd kill you!" she exclaimed.

She started sitting up, but cried out when a sharp pain shot through her stomach. Enjolras gently put his hands on her shoulders and lowered her back down on the bed. She started crying, feeling incredibly hopeless. It she couldn't go back to the inn, then her father would come take her, killing Enjolras in the process. She couldn't bear the thought of him dying at the hands of her father.

"Just calm down. It's going to be alright. He's not going to hurt either of us anymore," Enjolras said, wiping a tear from her face.

"How do you know that? My father is an evil man who he won't stop until he gets what he wants, and he wants me!"

"He's been arrested, Eponine."

"How? He's escaped the police for years."

"Well, I knew I wanted him to pay for what he'd done, so we came up with an idea. My mother went to the inn wearing some of her most expensive things, and when Thenardier tried to steal from her, she reported him. He's in jail now, and he will be for a very long time."

Eponine started at Enjolras through astonished, teary eyes.

"Antoinette did that for me? For us?"

Enjolras nodded, "So we could be safe."

Eponine sobbed again, this time out of the overwhelming since of relief that swept over her. They could be safe from her father.

"Can I speak to her?" Eponine asked.

"She's not here right now, but you can when she comes back. Do you remember anything that happened in the inn?"

"Yes, I remember everything."

"Do you want to tell me?"

She hesitated, an uneasy look on her face. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's OK," he whispered.

Eponine took a deep breath, as deep as she could before the pain in her abdomen stopped her, and began to tell him about the events of the inn.

"He came to Valjean's apartment, and I was the only one there. He saw my ring and when I wouldn't tell him who I was engaged to, he hit me. So I told him, and he threatened to kill you if I didn't come with him. I saw no other choice, so I left with him. I worked late into the night at the inn before finally getting to sleep. Then the next day, I dropped a barrel of ale, which made my father angry. He slammed me up against the wall and started punching me. I don't remember anything else after that."

"Where was your mother during all this?"

"She stays in the background mostly. It helps her stay out of the watchful eye of my father."

Enjolras sighed, "Well, you got a gash on the back of your head from when he slammed you against the wall. Your stomach is bruised pretty badly as well."

Eponine slipped her hand out of Enjolras's and moved it up toward her head. Enjolras grabbed her hand back and pulled it away.

"Don't mess with it. The doctor had to stitch it up."

She sighed, "How long was I out?"

"Two days. How's your pain?"

"My head is throbbing, and I can't move without my stomach aching."

"It should get better soon. The doctor said there's nothing he can do. He just wants you to lie still for a while," Enjolras said, methodically running his thumb along her wrist.

"Great," Eponine groaned.

"Oh, I forgot something. I'll be right back."

He left the room and returned seconds later, the emerald ring in his hand. He reached out and picked up her hand, slipping the ring back on her finger.

"Much better," she smiled.

She felt her eyelids become heavy. She was physically and emotionally drained. Eponine felt Enjolras press a kiss to her forehead just before she drifted off to sleep.

0000

When Eponine woke up, Enjolras was still by her bedside. He was reading a book and when she stirred, he looked up at her.

"Good morning," he said.

"Did I really sleep that long?"

Enjolras nodded. When Eponine had fallen asleep, it had been the middle of the day, so apparently she'd slept half a day and all night.

"My mother is here. Do you want to talk with her?"

"Please."

He got up and walked out, with Antoinette taking his place shortly after.

"Enjolras said you wanted to speak with me. Are you feeling alright?"

"I've been better, but I just wanted to thank you. You put yourself in harm's way just so we could be safe."

"You don't need to thank me. It just broke my heart to see you in the shape you were in when Enjolras brought you back. I don't understand how a parent could do that to their child."

"You have no idea how much that meant to me. There is no way I'll ever be able to repay you for what you did."

"There is no need. Eponine, you are about to be a part of my family, and I already love you like a daughter. Family helps each other out."

"Thank you," Eponine smiled weakly.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Antoinette asked.

As if on cue, Eponine's stomach rumbled. She realized that she hadn't eaten since before her father found her. Eponine nodded.

"I'll go make us something," Antoinette smiled.

Eponine was only alone for a moment because Enjolras came back. He sat down, and Eponine noticed a small trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"Enjolras, your nose is bleeding! What happened?"

"Oh," he said, wiping the blood away, "Thenardier broke it. It still bleeds sometimes."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize. It's not your fault I'm lousy at dodging punches."

"I like your mother a lot."

Enjolras held her hand and rubbed her wrist with his thumb again.

"She's very fond of you as well."

"I'm glad we get along," she sighed.

"Me too. I got lucky. You two could've hated each other," he chuckled.

0000

Enjolras left to check on their food and came back quickly to tell Eponine it was almost ready.

"Help me up," Eponine said.

Enjolras looked at her warily.

"I don't think you should get out of bed. We'll eat in here with you."

"No. I want to get up. I've been in bed for three days. Please?"

He stared at her for a moment before asking, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

With that, he shook his head, reached over, and slipped his arms behind her shoulders, slowly helping her sit up. The pain was bad, but Eponine tried to ignore it, only crying out once or twice. Once she was sitting, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and Enjolras sat down beside her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and understanding what he was doing, Eponine slung her arm around his neck. Very slowly, they began to stand together. The motion was rather painful as well, but she managed to do it. They took the walk form the bedroom to the table step by step, with Enjolras supporting most of Eponine's weight. They finally reached the table, and Eponine eased down into a chair with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" Enjolras asked, noticing the slight sheen of sweat on her forehead.

Eponine nodded, "I needed to do that."

A few minutes later, Antoinette and Enjolras were sitting at the table with her, and they were all eating the soup Antoinette had prepared. The soup was delicious, and it satisfied Eponine's hunger.

"The wedding is just over two weeks away. I hope I'll be better by then."

"You'll probably be a little sore, but I'm sure you'll be fine," Enjolras assured.

After lunch, Eponine refused to get back in bed, despite Enjolras's insistence. So instead, he moved her to the couch where she read contently. This move was much easier than the first, and Eponine was already regaining her strength.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

A week passed, meaning the wedding was only a week away. Eponine was getting around much more easily, rarely needing Enjolras's help. She decided to stay with Valjean for the final week, saying that she wanted to put some distance between herself and Enjolras so that their wedding day would be more special. Enjolras saw no point in arguing, so he just agreed.

Early that week, Eponine went to Enjolras, acting slightly nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I want to see my father," Eponine said.

Enjolras looked at her bewildered, "You want to do what?"

"I want you to take me to the jail so I can speak to my father. I need to tell him how I feel."

Enjolras sighed hesitantly and was about to say something, but Eponine stopped him.

"I'll be fine, but I need you to go with me."

"When do you want to go?"

"Now?" she suggested.

"OK. Just let me finish some things first."

Eponine stepped into the apartment and chatted with Antoinette while Enjolras did what he needed to do. Soon, he was ready to go, and they started walking to the jail.

0000

They reached the large jail, and Eponine took a deep breath, preparing herself.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Enjolras asked.

Eponine nodded, and they entered the jail with Eponine close to his side. When they reached the part of the jail where all the cells were, she hesitated. This was much different from when she came to help Enjolras. Now she was here to confront a person she despised. Enjolras felt her tense, and he smiled down at her reassuringly. He put a hand to the small of her back and gently led her along, silently telling her that he was there for her. They finally reached her father's cell, and the man looked surprised to see them.

"Well, if it isn't the little brat and her-"

"Shut up," Eponine interrupted.

Her father's biting words had restored her courage.

"It's my turn to talk, and I don't want to hear what you have to say. Except for the few years that Cosette lived with us, you've treated me like trash. You hurt me physically, mentally, and you used me. I finally had a happy life with friends and someone who loved me, and you tried to ruin that. Now, I have that life back, and I refuse to let you ruin it again. You are nothing but scum, and I won't let you hurt me anymore. I deserve better than that. You will not have control over me or my life any longer," Eponine said firmly.

Thenardier stared at her in shock. Enjolras had to admit that even he was a bit stunned. He knew Eponine was strong-willed and independent, but he'd never seen her stand up to someone like that before, especially one of the very few people she feared. They turned and left before Thenardier could say anything. A huge weight had been lifted off of Eponine.

0000

They decided to go the long way to Valjean's apartment, taking a walk through the park.

"Honestly, I didn't know you had that in you," Enjolras said.

"I had a lot of pent up anger that needed to come out. I feel much better now."

"I'm sure you do," he chuckled.

They walked slowly, Eponine on Enjolras's arm, enjoying the cool weather.

"Do you want children?" she asked abruptly.

Enjolras stopped in his tracks and looked down at her with his eyebrows raised.

"What?!"

"I said, do you want children?"

"I heard you. The question just came as a bit of a shock."

"Well?"

They started walking again.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. After all, I never thought I'd even get married. So, I'm not sure," he answered.

"I've thought about it, but I still don't know. I'm not sure I'd be a good mother. I didn't exactly have the best example."

"I'm sure you'd be a great mother," he said, kissing her head, "But let's worry about that when we get there, OK?"

Eponine laughed, "OK."

0000

A few days passed, and Enjolras didn't see much of Eponine. The wedding was extremely close, only two days away. Enjolras got home from his classes and found his mother packing up her clothes. She would be leaving the day of the wedding. He went and worked at his desk, leaving his mother to pack in peace. A little while later, she emerged and sat down on the sofa.

"Enjolras, we need to talk. Come sit with me."

He moved to sit beside her, "OK. What do we need to talk about?"

"Well, you're getting married in a couple of days."

"Yes. I'm well aware of that."

"I just want to make sure you are one hundred percent certain on this decision. I do not doubt that you love Eponine dearly, but this a life changing choice. You need to be absolutely positive that this is what you want to do."

"Mother, I am absolutely certain that I want to marry Eponine. We were meant for each other. It just took us both a little while to figure that out."

"I just wanted to tell you that. Eponine is a wonderful lady, and I agree that you were meant for each other. There is definitely something special about her."

"I don't know what it is, but you're right. I noticed it when I first met her."

"You two will be very happy with each other," his mother said.

Enjolras smiled.

0000

It was the day before the wedding, and Antoinette decided that she needed to talk to Eponine as well. She set out to Valjean's apartment shortly after Enjolras left for his classes. Valjean answered the door and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Madame. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Is Eponine here?"

"Yes. I'll get her for you," he turned and walked back into his apartment.

Eponine returned in his place.

"Antoinette," she greeted.

"Could you walk with me for a moment?"

"Of course!"

Eponine grabbed her shawl and told Valjean she would be out for a bit. The two walked leisurely down the street.

"Eponine, I've already spoken with Enjolras, and I feel I should speak to you too since you don't have parents in your life."

"OK," Eponine said, waiting for her to continue.

"I just want you to make sure that you are making the right choice in marrying Enjolras."

"I have no doubt in my mind that marrying Enjolras is the right choice. I love him deeply, and he is the only person who's always been there for me."

"Good. I don't want you to enter a marriage that's not what you truly wanted. He loved you very much, and I know he'll treat you right. If he doesn't, you just let me know, and I'll come kill him myself!"

Eponine laughed, "OK, I'll remember that!"

They walked for a little while longer before parting ways. Eponine decided to relax for the afternoon. Tomorrow was the big day.

**Author's Note: I decided to upload two chapters in one day! I hope you enjoy them. The next chapter is the last chapter, but don't worry. I've already started writing the sequel. The first chapter will be up the same day that I post the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much for taking the time to read. Please, please, please review. All of my reviews are awesome, and I thank you all for the kind words. My readers are great, and I love hearing what you have to say! You guys are such an inspiration to me.**

**~loislane16**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Eponine woke up very early, her heart fluttering in her chest. She was so nervous, yet extremely excited about marrying the man she loved. With nothing else to do, Eponine got up and went to the kitchen. She made a large breakfast for herself and Jean Valjean, sort of as a goodbye and thank you present for him. After he got up, they ate together with Eponine growing more and more anxious. Valjean left her so he could get ready, and Eponine sat by herself, twirling the ring around on her finger. She had nothing to do since she was getting ready at the church. She just wished the wedding would get there. Soon, she got her wish as the carriage arrived to take them to the small chapel where Eponine was to be married.

0000

When they got to the chapel, Cosette was waiting for them out front. Valjean went inside, leaving the two girls together.

"Where's Marius?" Eponine asked.

"He's with Enjolras. He looks very handsome, Eponine," Cosette smiled.

Eponine blushed, and the sound of Enjolras's name made her heart beat faster. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Cosette took the clothing that was in Eponine's hands and turned toward the chapel.

"Follow me. We've got to get you ready."

0000

Eponine sat very still while Cosette primped and pampered her. Then it came time to put on the dress. Cosette tightly laced Eponine's corset. With each pull of the laces, Eponine got more anxious. Cosette delicately slipped the lace dress of Eponine's head and settled it into place, fastening the long row of buttons that ran down her back. As a final touch, Cosette pinned the long, lace veil on Eponine's head. Eponine walked over to look at herself in the mirror for the first time and gasped at her appearance. She was certain that was most beautiful she'd ever been. Her face was bright, and her dark hair fell down her back in loose waves. The neckline of her dress brought attention to her collarbone, and her waist was incredibly tiny.

"It's almost time. I'm going to go sit down in the sanctuary. You'll be fine," she smiled and left Eponine by herself. Butterflies filled Eponine's stomach.

0000

Enjolras and Marius stood in the room that was on the opposite side of the chapel from the room Eponine was in. Enjolras shrugged on his red coat and started pacing while Marius leaned against the wall, grinning at his friend.

"Nervous?" Marius smirked.

"A little," Enjolras said, shooting a glare at Marius.

Enjolras stopped pacing when his mother entered the room.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"I suppose so."

Antoinette walked over and straightened Enjolras's cravat.

"Then let's go," she smiled.

Antoinette and Marius took their seats in the sanctuary, and Enjolras moved to stand in his place at the front of the chapel.

0000

The soft music began to play, and Eponine knew that was her cue. She slowly made her way to the door at the back of the small sanctuary and stepped through, her heart racing. Her brown eyes met Enjolras's sparkling blue ones, and a calm swept over her. She walked down the short isle, barely noticing the gazes from their friends, and stood at the front of the chapel with Enjolras. He reached down and took her hands in his, smiling at her. She grinned back, knowing that this was their moment. In that moment, everything in her past would be gone, and she could have a new, happy life, a new beginning, with Enjolras.

Just as they had planned, the wedding was short and sweet. A few words were said, and their vows were exchanged. With Enjolras bending his head down, and Eponine rising slightly on her tiptoes, they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Their friends cheered, and they couple laughed happily. They were both overjoyed, and Enjolras held Eponine tightly as they left the chapel. Their friends followed close behind, as they headed to the café to celebrate.

0000

"You look beautiful, Madame Rousseau," Enjolras smiled just before they entered the café.

She giggled, "And you look very handsome in your red coat."

"You know, that has a nice ring to it."

"What?"

"Eponine Rousseau," he grinned.

Eponine laughed, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and they stepped into the café together. Once again, their friends cheered for them.

"It's a miracle! Enjolras is married!" Marius shouted.

Everyone burst into laughter, including Enjolras. It was partly true. Eponine _was_ his miracle. She had been the reason he survived the barricade and could now have a happy life. For the rest of the evening, the group ate, talked, and celebrated. Even though it was a small group, Eponine and Enjolras could feel the presence of the friends they had lost at the barricade. It felt as if they were there celebrating with them. They could almost picture them there. A drunken Grantaire would be sitting gleefully at the bar, Combeferre and Joly would be in deep conversation with the other men, especially Courfeyrac, and Gavroche would be playfully running around the café. The thought of their friends being there comforted them.

They had arranged for music to be played and everyone danced. Eponine and Enjolras danced frequently, enjoying the night. It became late much too quickly, and everyone slowly left. Antoinette was the last to leave, hugging her son and daughter-in-law goodbye before stepping into a carriage to journey back to her home on the outskirts of Paris.

Enjolras and Eponine got into a carriage as well and made their way to the apartment.

0000

They climbed out of the carriage and, after it had pulled away, Enjolras grinned down at Eponine. She giggled in surprise as he reached down and swept her into his arms.

"I love you _so very_ much, Eponine."

"I love you more," she replied.

Enjolras pressed a kiss to her lips and stepped into their home, kicking the door shut behind him.

**Author's Note: That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it. It has been so much fun to write, and I have enjoyed reading all your reviews. You guys have been so awesome and have encouraged me greatly! As I said before, I am currently writing a sequel, and I will upload the first chapter today. It is titled **_**A World About to Dawn.**_** Please keep an eye out for it. I hope you enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed this one. Thank you so, so, so very much for reading, reviewing, and following. Once again, you guys are amazing and have made me so happy! Now go check out the sequel! Love my readers!**

**Also, I need some help from my readers. I need you guys to send me some baby names that you think would be good for both E/E and Cosette/Marius. I'm not sure if I'll end up using them, but it's good to have them in case my story takes a turn in that direction. **** So if you have any suggestions, please PM me! Thanks again.**

**~loislane16**


End file.
